Truth or Dare, I Never! What else could be better?
by Dracolurvsmione
Summary: They are trapped in a room, with no teachers, add a little firewhiskey and some games and we've got ourselves a story! Humor, HermionexDraco
1. Chapter 1: Settling In

**Disclaimer: A nice, normal disclaimer is what I have to say. I don't own Harry Potter in any way. Crying nor screaming will give it to me. It belongs to Rowling, can't you see? I now cease my rhyming ways, as it is getting annoying and Seussical must pay. So enjoy the chapter and laugh in good cheer, the disclaimer will be waiting for you next chapter right here.**

**A/N: I am going to go ahead and edit all of the chapters because I was rereading them and some of the things I said make absolutely no sense at all… just so you know so I am going to take down the chapters that I haven't fixed.**

Chapter One: Settling in

_Harry, _

_Obviously there is no professor in there with your group as I needed Professor Snape's assistance, so I'm sending this further information to you; to ease your mind and for you to explain to your classmates. I'm quite confident in your abilities and those that are locked in with you. _

_A special device was released in the Entrance Hall. You and a few others would compare it to a muggle bomb of sorts. Once set it sent dangerous curses floating through the hallways like a poisonous gas—searching for victims. Hence, the reason for the continued forced isolation in sealed rooms. _

_As to how it came to be about, you will be pleased to know that a particular rat was involved. It seems that he was forced to be their sacrifice in this mission. Fortunately for us he has been apprehended, but unfortunately not before setting off the device. He has been questioned under veritaserum. Additional testimony has allowed us to send out the aurors and the remaining Death Eaters have been apprehended as well. I'm sure you know what this all means, and I must say that I'm happy for you that this has finally ended. _

_As for the castle's current status, it is unclear how long the castle will need to remain in lockdown status. We are working on that problem and hopefully the castle will be free of danger within couple days. _

_Harry, I am essentially placing you in charge at your location. Until it is safe, Professor Snape will not be able to return. The only ones able to access the sealed rooms are the house elves as I've mentioned. _

_Please ensure that you and your classmates are provided for. Several of you are good at transfiguration and I'm sure that you will be able to meet your needs. _

_I will keep you posted of any further developments. _

_Albus_

_Potter, _

_You are in charge of my rooms in my absence. You know where things are and you know my expectations. A few explanations may be necessary and is allowable under these favorable circumstances. _

_I am positive you are in a rather celebratory mood. Against my better judgment you have my permission to celebrate as you did before, but keep things under control. _

_Remind my Slytherins that if they are out of line they will receive their usual punishment. _

_One other warning. I expect you to keep your classmates from killing each other. _

_Professor Snape_

"I don't know what he's on about. Snape never punishes the Slytherins," Ron said in a surly tone, not noticing the Slytherins' reactions, to the note.

"Oh, I don't know," Harry said conversationally. "I'm sure there must be some way for him to _torture_ the Slytherins."

Every single Slytherin turned glaring eyes on Harry. "I think you know more than you should, Potter," Draco snarled.

Harry chuckled and held his hands up in a placating manner. "Probably," Harry said agreeably.

"What is it you know, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Nothing important," Harry said dismissively waving her off. "I was simply passing on Snape's message was all."

Hermione glared at him suspiciously but Harry ignored her and continued on. "I think we need to be figuring out how we're going to arrange things in here," Harry said, glancing around the room. "We do have to sleep here after all."

That effectively sidetracked everyone as they looked at the room and each other with horror.

"We have nothing," Pansy wailed.

"No clothes," Millicent said.

"No makeup," Pansy looked on the verge of tears.

"We don't even have a bathroom," Hermione observed.

Harry smirked. "There is a bathroom," Harry corrected to everyone's surprise.

"Where?" Draco ordered.

He walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out one of the most old and tattered books Hermione had ever seen.

"Viola! A bathroom!" he declared proudly.

"How did you do that? It was just like Scooby Doo…" Draco asked, as the girls went over to examine the new room.

"With a lot of skill that you don't have" then quietly added "and detentions"

"You must have had a lot of detentions"

Harry grinned. "Thank you captain obvious,"

"Enough," Hermione cut in. "We need to figure out what to do with this room if we have to live here for the next couple of days,

"Are we going to split up by gender or houses?" Ginny asked cheerfully with a wag of her eyebrows.

"Either way is fine with me."

Hermione eyed the two Slytherin girls. "Either way is fine with me too"

"Are we going to have any privacy at all?"Pansy asked.

"I'd rather create a girls and a boy's dorm," Millicent admitted.

"You're no fun," Ginny teased.

Millicent snorted. "Rooming with Draco, yeah I don't think so," she retorted.

"Hey!" Draco protested as his dorm mate snickered. "Shut up, Blaise!" Draco snapped.

Blaise sidestepped away from Draco and cleared his throat. "but we still have to share the bathroom," Blaise smirked.

Pansy and Millicent groaned. "In that case it doesn't really matter," Millicent grimaced.

"We should go by houses," Ron spoke up. "I don't want to have to sleep near that, that thing."

"I don't want to sleep near the Weasel either," Draco spat in disgust.

"Stop!" Harry yelled. He turned to the four girls. "Are you four willing to share space?"

Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, and Millicent shared wary glances before they all nodded their agreement.

"Okay so here's what we do, girl's will have a girls dorm and the boys will have two Gryffindor and Slytherin. Is that Alright?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Harry glanced around the room.

"How about we put the girls in the middle of both the boys dorms?" Hermione suggested.

"I am not leaving my comfort up to Gryffindorks' Blaise and I will make the beds," Draco sneered.

Harry ignored the tone. "Sounds great. Ron, Ginny and I can set up partition walls to separate the areas," Harry said calmly.

"We can work on a common room then," Pansy said. Hermione and Millicent nodded in agreement.

Everyone got to work, each group working sociably enough together. Surprisingly enough no one protested any one else's work.

Draco and Blaise took eight of the workbenches and levitated them into place before transfiguring them into four poster beds with luxurious bedding. Ron in particular goggled when he saw the results of the first bed.

Mrs. Weasley had taught Harry, Ron, and Ginny, a partitioning spell so that they have more privacy at the burrow. They split it down the middle first, to separate the common room from the dorms. Then split one half of it into three for the dorms, After that came the doors.

The girls made a dining table out two of the work benches. Stools were transfigured into more comfortable chairs. Other stools into comfortable armchairs which they placed around the fireplace, created in the notch in the wall.

No one transfigured Snapes desk, in fear of what might happen to them. A couple of work benches were made into two couches and a few more stools were used to make a table for chess lined by comfortable chairs.

Harry wasn't sure how the girls did it, but they also managed to create a lush carpet for the whole area. They were in their newly created dorms. When they came out again, there was wall to wall black squishy carpet.

Their new common room was mainly black and white with accents in shades of blue. On first look it appeared bare, but there was inquiry about why there was no house colors, in sight anywhere, no green or silver, nor red or gold. The dining table a glass top, with an abstract shaped, white base. Harry had to admit that it looked good against the black carpet. On top of the table a clear vase with colorful flowers, that added the needed splash of color.

"Wow, you did an amazing job in here," Harry praised them.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed stepping out into the room.

"It looks…good," Draco said sincerely.

Blaise and Ginny each showed their appreciation by running across the room and flopping themselves onto the two couches grinning all the while.

The girls were all beaming under the praise.

"We wanted something that we could live with, without showing any appreciation to any one house," Hermione explained.

"Can't go wrong with black and white," Pansy added with a grin.

Harry simply stood there looking around. "Is this still the potions classrooms," Harry said in awe. "And we've still got an hour to go before dinner."

Everyone found a place to sit and make themselves comfortable. "There's still one thing we need to figure out," Millicent stated.

"What?" Ron said confused as ever, "we have everything we need a room, a bathroom, a dining room, and we have a common room with a game room added,"

"Clothes," she stated matter of factly.

"We can't just wear the same clothes for, I don't even know how long, that's...that's gross!" Draco said in disgust, picking at his clothes.

Harry rolled his eyes and did a rapid double snap. Two seconds later Dobby was standing in front of him.

"Oh, Harry Potter, sir. How happy I is to see you!" Dobby squealed.

"Hello Dobby," Harry said with a smile. "I assume you are extra busy today with everything going on."

"Yes, yes I is, Harry Potter, but I is willing to do whatever you ask," Dobby said in his joyfully high pitched voice.

"Dobby, I know you must be busy with dinner right now, but I was hoping you could bring us all some of our clothes and toiletries after dinner," Harry requested.

"Of course, Harry Potter. I would be more than happy to," Dobby beamed.

"Dobby?" Draco asked with a frown, studying the house elf buried under his hats down to the mismatched socks on his feet.

Dobby turned quick as lightening and squeaked when he saw Draco. "Master Draco!" he squeaked, " How wonderful I is ter see you again!" with that he jumped up and clung to Draco.

Draco chuckled, "It's nice to see you too, I was wondering were you went.

"How'd you end up here?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Harry Potter freed me, and Dumbledore sir gave me a job here," he explained cheerfully. "Dobby must be going now sir. I must get your stuff and, prepare dinner" and with that he was gone.

Ron stared gob smacked not believing what he had just witnessed, "Did Malfoy just have a civil conversation with Dobby?"

Hermione was grinning from ear to ear, "Malfoy would you care to explain, this will do wonders for SPEW"

"SPEW?" Draco asked curiously.

"The Society for the Promotion of Elf Welfare," Hermione answered, as if he should already know what it was, "Go on"

"Um, my father was always rather . . . harsh with the house elves, and he never actually paid attention to me," he admitted quietly. "I guess we just got along, like when I was little, and sent me to bed without dinner Dobby would sneak some up for me after everyone was asleep."

"Well, I didn't think it was you," Harry said, causing Draco as well as the others to look at him curiously.

"You really didn't think Malfoy was the one hurting Dobby?" Hermione asked, her curiosity overcoming her enthusiasm.

"Not Draco, no," Harry said, shaking his head. "Lucius Malfoy on the other hand is one evil, sadistic bastard," Harry said, his expression turning dark.

Ron blinked. "And Malfoy's not?" he asked incredulously, indicating the Malfoy in the room with them.

"Nope, he's a bastard but he's not evil and sadistic," Harry retorted.

It was Draco's turn to blink before his expression formed into a smirk. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Potter."

Harry returned the smirk. "Glad to oblige, Malfoy."

"This whole situation is a bit surreal," Ginny sounded entirely perplexed by all the interactions.

Harry gave her a wicked grin. "Just wait until later," Harry said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"What's later?" Ginny asked curiously.

"You'll see," Harry smirked. "I still intend to celebrate tonight after dinner, since for the first time in my life I'm truly free."

Ron and Hermione turned wide eyed. "Like after you defeated You-Know-Who?" Ron squeaked.

Harry got a wide grin and nodded.

"Harry, you wouldn't want to do that with Slytherins around and in Snape's classroom of all places," Hermione admonished.

Ron glanced around the room. "Not that you could do it anyway," Ron said ruefully.

Harry's grin didn't falter. "Didn't you hear that Snape gave me permission to celebrate?"

Ron's eyes grew wide as saucers. "Snape's the one that gave them to you?"

Harry nodded.

Ron gulped. "I thought it was Fred or George, but Snape."

"Harry," Hermione was blinking furiously. "You can't be serious. He'd never do that."

"Believe whatever makes you feel better," Harry said with a casual shrug.

A loud pop announced Dobby's arrival with their dinner. Harry was impressed. He was getting good at diverting everyone's attention, and Dobby was helping without even knowing.

Harry had a smile on his face as he walked over to the dining table where Dobby was setting out dishes from an impossible large stack that he held. Harry was absolutely positive Dobby couldn't have held them all without magic.

"Thanks, Dobby. It all smells delicious," Harry said, smiling appreciatively.

"You're most welcome, Harry Potter, sir. I'll be back soon with the items you requested," he squeaked before he popped back out.

Draco touched Harry's arm to get his attention, causing Harry to start before arching an eyebrow in question. The others were all settling into their seats although Hermione was eyeing the two of them.

"Come on and let's eat before Ron eats it all," Draco said lightly.

Draco sighed and stepped over to the table with Harry where they took their seats. Dinner was slightly strained with four Slytherins and four Gryffindors eating at the same table.

Harry and Blaise along with Ginny and Millicent seemed to be buffers between the others. Ron and Draco particularly needed to be kept separate and they all recognized that.

But then Harry remembered the conversation that he had with Draco earlier.

He turned to Draco and asked, "what's 'Scooby Doo'"

Draco merely shrugged his shoulders and continued picking at his food.

"Scooby Doo is a dog in a muggle television show," she looked at Malfoy curiously, then added, "which I don't expect Malfoy to know."

"What I have a fascination with that form of muggle entertainment its amazing how they get those boxes to talk and stuff… isn't it called a television"

"Who cares about this Telyfish?"

"It's a te-le-vi-sion," saying the word extremely slow, hoping that she would say it right.

"Hey isn't that the thing that we watched, what was it called, uhhh wizard of socks on?" Pansy asked.

"I thought it was called Wizard of Oz, that movie we watched to see what muggles thought of wizards and witches" Millicent said.

"Yeah I think I remember you watch in first year right?" Ginny asked.

Millicent snorted. " How did we get on this topic?"

"I think we were talking about 'Scooby Doo'"

"ooooohhhhh…" everyone nodded in agreement and continued in silence.

Dobby shortly appeared with their stuff.

Minutes later everyone was flopped in the furniture arranged around the fireplace again.

"So Harry, it's later now," Ginny said casually.

"Is it now?" Harry smirked.

"It is," Ginny nodded. "And it's particularly boring around here," she added.

"I'll be back," Harry said conversationally. "I admit I did want to celebrate this evening."

"You can't get in there," Draco snapped. "We've already tried."

"Hmmm," Harry murmured noncommittally, as he got up and wandered over to the office door.

"Maybe you should try the password," Harry suggested. With a soft mutter, Snape's office door swayed open and Harry turned back to gaze upon seven gobsmacked students.

**A/N: HehE **

**Jack and Jill**

**Went up the hill **

**To fetch a pail of water**

**Jack fell down**

**And rolled of the cliff**

**And Jill stayed and read after**

**Soz guys I know I know, your probally thinking, how could she leave us witha cliffs in the first chapter, but don't worry its worth the wait there will be plenty up in the next chapter... I think I'm doin good a chapter aday , well I hope you liked it and please leave me some reviews about how I can fix it or possibly some truths or dares... Love ya**


	2. Chapter 2: The Games Begin

Disclaimer: For some odd reason, J.K. Rowling has denied my Umpteenth request, that she give me Harry Potter.

Chapter 2- The Games Begin

"So! What do you want to do?" Asked Ginny

"I dunno. What do you want to do?" replied Harry.

"I asked first!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did--!"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Hermione. "I've got a game. It's called Truth or Dare! I learned it when I was with my muggle friends during summer vacation. It's really a lot of fun! I'll start. I'll ask another person to choose either truth or dare. If they choose truth, I'll ask them a personal question, and they have to answer truthfully. If they choose dare, I have to think of something embarrassing and exciting for them to do, and they have to do it. You can also choose chicken, if you're too scared to do what the other person says. Every-time you get a chicken you have to remove one article of clothing. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, Harry had provided everyone with 2 bottles of fire whiskey from Snape's office, and in no time at all every single person in the room was drunk.

"I'm first. Harry, Truth or Dare?" Hermione asked as she took a huge swig of her firewhiskey.

"Dare!" Harry replied in a rickety voice. After all, if he could face Lord Voldemort countless times and win, he could face a stupid dare! Couldn't he? Besides at this point he was too tipsy to care.

"Excellent! Muahhhhhhhhhhhhahaha!" Hermione cackled evilly. This scared every one very much and they slowly began to inch away from her.

"Alright Harry, I dare you to travel around room the fully naked, sing "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts" and smack your bum repeatedly."

"Point and laugh, point and laugh!" chanted Ron.

Surprisingly enough, people actually listened to Ron. There's a first time for everything.

Harry squeezed into the corner of the room and tried to become invisible. It didn't work.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Hermione, "There _is _another option for Harry to choose."

Everyone shut up and quivered uncontrollably at Hermione's creepy tone of voice. They momentarily wondered if the Dark Lord could ever sound that creepy.

Nah. Not possible.

"If Harry is too _scared _to do the dare, he could always choose Chicken."

" You wish!" Harry said as he clumsily got, and then falling down again pretending to have passed out.

After several seconds of murmuring from the others, he cracked an eye open only to find Hermione staring at him not 3 inches from his face.

"Nice try, Harry, but your going to have to do better than that to get out of this one." She said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Fine."

He danced around for ten minutes then finally sat down.

"Alright it's my turn now." Harry said. He looked around the compartment. "Ginny. Truth, or Dare."

"I guess I'll pick-"

"YOUR NOSE!" interrupted Ron rudely. He began to laugh and snort hysterically, then quietly went back to stroking his sandwich, whom he had named Bob.

Everyone cracked up immediately unable to stop.

Finally, Ginny choked out, "dare"

He had to think of something really nasty for her to do.

"I dare to go to Blaise and snog him silly! It has to last at least 5 minutes and there has to be tongue, and you have to run your hands through his overly gelled hair! Ha!"

"Hey!" they heard Blaise yell.

Everyone looked to Ginny, then instantly began to laugh yet again

"What the BLOODY HELL!" Ron Cried, coming to his senses "NO WAY! I WON"T LET HER!"

"Fine!" Ginny exclaimed, "I'll do it!" She finished, glaring pointedly at Harry.

She walked seductively over to Blaise and sat in his lap

"This is it." She murmured quietly under her breath.

Ginny ignored Ron's protests, set her timer on for five minutes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and snogged his ass off. She felt him stiffen as she touched him. Ginny was surprised he hadn't pulled away. She tightened her grip. He couldn't get away yet! They still had four more minutes of snogging left to go!

Three minutes... Time seemed to pass so slowly! Why couldn't just be over?

She remembered the other requirements. Tongue, and messed up hair. Right.

She flicked her tongue on his lips. Ginny took this as an invitation and slid her tongue into his mouth.

Fulfilling the last part of the dare she ran a hand through his hair. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't a hard as she expected it would be. In fact, in was almost soft. She ran her hand through his hair again. Ginny looked up. His hair wasn't gelled.

2 minutes left...

After three minutes Blaise recovered, and began eagerly responding to the kiss. After all, a gorgeous woman had just thrown herself at him. Who cared if she was because of Truth or Dare?

Ginny thought she would die of shock when Blaise started responding to the kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth, and he pulled her closer. He buried one of his hands in her thick hair and put his other hand on her back. It felt almost... good.

Her alarm went off. Five minutes were up. Damnit! Just when she was started to enjoy it too!

She let go of Blaise slowly, but was pulled into another kiss by Blaise.

"I'll beat you with BOB you asshole, don't ever go NEAR my sister again!" cried, Ron sandwich at the ready.

"Oh. Shut up Ron" She stayed there in his lap, instead of going back to her spot

"Ginny, it's your turn." Pansy squealed in excitement.

Ginny looked around the room at the eight faces listening intently to her every word.

"Hermione," she said, turning to her, "Truth, or Dare?"

"Truth," then quickly changed her mind as she saw Ginny's evil smile "I mean dare"

Ginny pouted, "Fine, I guess we will have show and tell, I dare you to tell everyone what you did last summer then, show us" she cackled evilly as Hermione's face turned red.

"You don't mean…"

"YES"

"well… umm… you see I was well drunk… and Ginny was drunk… and well we sorta… well –"

"You what?" Blaise interfered impatiently.

"We got a tattoo" she Blurted.

"HAAAAAAAAA! I told you Blaise! I told you she had a tattoo didn't I?" Draco practically squealed.

"I still don't believe you, and I won't until I see it with my very own eyes" he said, "and according to Draco it should be right…"

"Where exactly is this tattoo?" Harry asked interrupting.

Ginny impatiently, stood up walked over to Hermione and yanked up her skirt.

"WOW!" Blaise yelled "Little Miss Perfect got herself a tattoo on her ass!"

She immediately sat down, while everyone was laughing, and gulped down the rest of her whiskey.

"I told you"

"Yeah, yeah"

"How did you know?" asked a very confused Harry.

"I have a special mumbo jumbo power."

"oooooooohhhhh can I have some"

"Sure"

"alibababababababaaaaa shabalabadingdong strawberry banana smoothie KABBBBAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!"

"YAY!"

The next few moments were quiet as Hermione chose her next victim.

"Draco," she said, turning to the frightened boy, "Truth, or Dare?"

A/N: I know what your thinking a cliff hanger again, I'm sorry I have to create more truths, dares, and I nevers... enough to fill up a whole chapter... don't hate me its not my fault okay well maybe it is but that's besides the point, I just want to make sure that you will continue to read my story and I want to know that you want to know what comes next... the pairings will come together slowly... no worries I hope


	3. Chapter 3: Together

Disclaimer: I really don't see the need for this disclaimer, because we all know that I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did it wouldn't be Harry Potter, It would be Draco Malfoy

Chapter 3: Together

"both," he said as he clumsily got, up "for I Draco Malfoy, am," slightly falling over but, was caught by Blaise, " Thank you, where was I ahh right, For I Draco Malfoy, am king of the wizarding world and can conquer any request with no embarrassment at all,"

The room was filled with snorts of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked dumbly.

"Alright, Mr. King, if you like anyone in this room, ask them out"

He spun around to face Hermione, "Hermione be my queen, and we together shall rule the wizarding world together!"

Hermione giggled, "of course I will, who could turn down an offer like that Mr. Kingsy" kissing him to seal the deal.

"Alright, My turn" he looked around the room, then he saw it _brilliant_ "Ron as king I order you to eat thy sandwich!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT BOB!"

"Okay, just let me say good bye," suddenly he burst out into song, "don't leave me without saying goodbye

without saying goodbye

you and I, cold February night

it's been a half an hour

taking sweet time saying our goodbyes

One minute more, GO!

the best day of my life is all thanks to you

precious remembrance saved for rainy days on February

few scenes from my life where moments mean more to me

than our fine nights,

I remember like yesterday, the time of my life

please don't leave me without saying goodbye

without saying goodbye.." He finished He than gobbled it down, "well, glad that's over my turn"

"Malfoy," He smiled "Truth or dare?"

"Well I would have to be a big baby if I don't pick dare"

"I dare you to..." everyone stared, "to go into the room with the girls and have them put make up on you and put on girly clothes!"

"What!" he said, giving him the ultimate death glare.

He just stared at him.

The girls all looked at each other and charged at him pulling him into the room, a couple minutes later he came out with dark black make up with a dress that had fishnets as sleeves and went all the way down to the floor.

Blaise who was taking a sip of his drink, spit it out on Harry's face and screamed, "what the hell happend to you?"

"haha very funny... we are all done, weasley" he said sitting down akwardly,"I dare you to put dare a line of whipped cream on the  
torso of... Pansy, then lick it off!"

"Hobey Ho, Let's go" Ron said shaking his head, "Gimme the whipped cream"

From out of no where Hermione handed him a bottle of whipped cream. And so we go...

A/N: sorry I know this wasn't the best of the chapters,and I know its shorter than the rest or them, I just need to get the pairs together and I'm in a rush, I need to finish packing, Oh yeah don't expect an update until Thursday that's when I'm getting back... toodles!

( you're supposed to say it back)

P.S. if your wondering the song that Ron sang it by starting line


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

Disclaimer: I feel compelled to tell, you that I own Harry Potter, but I just can't bring myself to it.

A/N: Hey guys, im sorry I haven't updated in a while but I made this chapter kinda longer than the others… well I hope you enjoy it R&R…

Chapter 4: Freinds

"Harry Potter, sir. Wake up," Dobby squeaked.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of huge eyes staring back at him with worry.

"Dobby is most pleased that Harry Potter is awake," Dobby squeaked. "Breakfast is served"

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry said.

Dobby was looking at him in concern.

"It's ok, Dobby. You can go. I'm up and I'll get the others up," Harry said.

Dobby didn't look too sure about that but he disappeared.

His head was spinning and he felt like puking.

Cautiously he got out of bed and into the bathroom it was way too early in the day for this.

Very gradually he made his way over to Snape's office and mumbled the password. Finding his way to Snape's cupboard stashed with finished potions, Harry groggily hunted for a hangover potion. Unable to find any he searched through a couple more cabinets until he found Fred and George's every flavored aspirin, he shook his head as he downed the pills.

Harry stood in the center of their common room and pondered the question of who he should wake up next. It was well later than 8:00 now and not even Hermione, the continuous early riser, had made an emergence. Giving a mental shrug, Harry turned around to eat his breakfast instead. He wasn't looking forward to waking anyone up, even with the pills on his hand.

Halfway through his breakfast, the girls stumbled out of their makeshift dorm room. Harry grinned and gestured to the pills that sat next to him on the table. They visibly sighed in relief and gratefully took the it off his hands.

"Merlin, I thought I was going to hurl," Pansy sighed as the potion kicked in.

"Mmmm," Millicent murmured in agreement.

"You're my hero," Hermione said, giving him a cheeky grin, and batting her eyelashes.

"You're welcome," Harry chuckled.

Hermione and Millicent offered Pansy the shower first and sat down to eat their breakfast. By the time Harry was done eating, Pansy and Millicent switched.

Harry sat back, debating as to what to do next.

"Why on earth were you up so early?" Hermione asked. "Your usually, the last person up."

"Dobby," Harry said ruefully.

"Oh…," Hemione said, understanding the situation.

"Were'd you get the pills?" Pansy said curiously.

Harry smirked evilly. "I stole it from Snape," Harry admitted.

They barely talked as the girls finished their breakfasts and their showers.

Finally Harry looked over to the two doors, behind which slept three boys who, to be honest, Harry was not eager to wake up.

"I'm not waking them up," Hermione complained as though reading his mind.

Pansy and Millicent shook their heads fervently.

"I think I'll go work on my potions homework," Hermione said.

"I agree," Pansy said.

"I think I will join them," Millicent said, as she quickly left the table, "Good luck!"

Harry shot them an evil glare, as he got up. He stood in front of the door for a moment, debating on who he would wake up first. He made his decision, to find that Ron was already awake. "Harry, correct me if I'm wrong but was I singing to a sandwich yesterday?" he asked in confusion.

Harry grinned. "Yep. I believe you named it Bob".

Ron snorted. "Oh yeah!"

"Here take these" Harry said as he handed him the pills.

"Ewww… did you have to give me the bogey one!" he exclaimed in disgust.

While Ron went to take his shower, Harry decided he might as well work on his potions Homework too. With any luck he could just copy off the girls.

When Ron was done, Harry debated whether to wake Draco or Blaise next. Both were still sound asleep.

He walked over to Blaise, and continuously poked him until he awoke.

Harry lifted his head and smiled. "Here, take this," Harry said, handing him the pills. Blaise sat up with a groan and ate them.

"Thanks, I needed that," Blaise whispered, still not quite awake.

"You're welcome," Harry smiled. Harry told him the same thing he'd told Ron about the shower and. Blaise would probably be done before Harry could drag Draco out of bed.

There was nothing gentle about waking Draco up. Standing next to the bed Harry shoved his shoulder. He moved a bit, but continued his loud snoring. Harry leaned close to his ear.

"WAKE UP!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"

"Bloody hell, Potter," he muttered. "Why did you wake me up? My head's killing me and my stomach doesn't feel any better."

"I brought you every flavored aspirin," Harry said.

"Gee, thanks for the hospitality"

After everyone was ready. They migrated to the table for more "bonding time"

"So I was thinking how 'bout we play a different game today… I never?

"Harry, I would be honored to play a game of I never… if I knew how." Hermione said.

Harry gave her a huge grin then took his seat between Millicent and Ron as she slid in between Ginny and Draco.

"So how do you play, Harry?" Blaise asked excitedly. The others looked a little shocked at Blaise using Harry's first name.

Harry beamed at them. "It's a fun game and I think it'll help us all get to know each other."

"Might as well be familiar with each other better," Pansy said. "Wait that didn't make any sense, what I meant to say was we might as well get to each other, cause well were stuck in here…" she said looking around.

"For some reason I don't think this is what Dumbledore meant when he said that the houses should unite," Hermione pointed out with a wry smile.

"I agree, but this is way more fun." Draco drawled.

Harry laughed. "Have you guys ever played 'I Never'?" Harry asked the Slytherins. He knew that Ron and Seamus had, but their games had always been somewhat tame, and seamus was in the infirmary. The Slytherins shook their heads.

"Okay, well everyone pick what you want to drink tonight, fill your glass, but don't drink yet," Harry said. He himself snagged a bottle of scotch and poured himself a shot. There was also Firewhiskey, and some Brandy. The girls each chose the brandy, Draco poured a shot of the scotch, and Blaise, and Ron jumped on the Firewhiskey.

As they poured, Harry attempted to explain the game. "We'll go around the table taking turns making an 'I Never' statement. If you've never done whatever it is then you do nothing. If you have done it then you have to drink. For example, if I said 'I Never kissed a boy' you know that us guys would be chugging ours down," Harry laughed.

"Get it?" Harry asked and received nods in return. "Ok, I'll start. We should probably start light. It'll get easier the drunker we get," Harry smirked. "Um, I Never knew I was a wizard until I got my Hogwarts letter." Everyone but Harry and Hermione of course took their drink.

All the Slytherins were staring in shock. "Well, we knew about Hermione, but you had to have known," Pansy said to Harry.

Harry shook his head mock mournfully. "Nope, I didn't have a clue. In fact, Hagrid had to track my relatives down just to give me my letter, because they were being cows."

"I always thought . . . ," Draco said trailing off.

Harry smirked. "That's why I like this game. You get to learn things about people that you might not have ever known. Go Ron," Harry said, moving things along.

"Erm, I've Never had a pet who turned out to be a Death Eater," Ron said wryly.

"I'll drink to that anyway," Harry proclaimed. "That is the reason we're celebrating after all." Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron clinked glasses treating it as a toast before they downed their drinks despite the fact that they didn't have to.

"Scabbers was my pet rat for years," Ron explained. "It turned out it was really Peter Pettigrew in animagus form and he used us to hide out."

"Ugh!" Millicent was disgusted. "So that's why you sounded so malicious earlier when you found out he was finally caught."

"Yep," Ron said easily.

"Alright," Hermione said smugly. "I've never been in any of the other common rooms besides my own." She put her drink down. Ginny, Millicent, Pansy and Draco shook their heads. Harry drank his with a Cheshire grin on his face, and then Ron drank his with a smug grin.

Ron spoke up first. "Malfoy led me and Harry into the Slytherin common room during second year," he said smugly.

"Me!" Draco practically squeaked. "I did not you big Oaf."

"Oh, but you did," Harry said slyly. "Maybe you'll find out the circumstances later."

"My turn," Ginny spoke up. "I never blabbed my secrets to any random person."

Hermione drank to that one. Everyone stared in disbelief.

"What? I was on a muggle plane and there was turbulence and I thought I was going to die… so I blabbed to the person sitting next to me."

Millicent sent a calculating eye around the table. "I think we need to back the questions up a little so that we can all catch up with everyone else." Everyone looked. "I've never kissed a girl," she said, pushing her glass back without taking a drink.

Pansy drank, causing eyebrows to rise around the table. "I'm not going to kiss and tell," she smiled. "I don't care, but the person I kissed would." Everyone accepted that and looked to Draco next.

He downed his glass. "I don't think I can name all of them," he said wryly.

"Hey!" Pansy protested. "You could at least admit to kissing me."

"Yes, of course, Pansy dear," Draco drawled, rolling his eyes.

She shot him a pouting look. The others chuckled at her bad temper.

Blaise drank. "Ginny," he said with a shrug.

Harry drank. "Cho Chang," Harry said.

Draco eyed him shrewdly. "And what girls did you kiss that people don't know about?" he asked.

Harry shot him a glare.

"Tough you gotta tell now," Pansy squealed.

Harry looked over to his best friends. Hermione shrugged at Harry then they both turned to Ron. "I've kissed Hermione and Ginny," Harry finally admitted, cringing back from the explosion he expected from Ron.

The others, besides Hermione, were trying to suppress their laughter.

"You snogged my little sister?" Ron bellowed.

"Um, yeah," Harry said in a small voice.

"Yeah, well I kissed Hermione too," Harry said, trying to get Ron off the topic of his sister and his family. "And we decided we just wouldn't work as anything but friends."

Ron suddenly calmed down and picked up his glass and downed it. "Yeah, that I understand. I've kissed Hermione, too," he admitted.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "So much for you two working out, huh?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed her glass away, not saying a word.

"Alright, well then let's move on," Pansy said. "I've never read Harry Potter." She downed her drink with a rueful glance at Draco. As everyone looked in curiousity

Draco shook his head and pushed his glass away, eying Harry as he did it.

"What do you mean read Harry Potter?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"well I was in muggle London with some of my friends, and we went into a store, I believe it was called Barnum and Bailey's"

"You mean Barnes N' Nobles"

"Oh yes that was it, well I went there and there were all these muggles dressed up as witches and wizards, and there was this huge poster with, an animated picture of, Harry" It was called "Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire, so I bought It, and as I read it I realized that it was all about fourth year, hear at Hogwarts"

"You mean the Muggle's know about us?" Ron asked.

"Well, they know but, they think that we are not real" Pansy explained.

Hermione slid down in her chair as she took her glass and drank it.

"Hermione, you knew about this, and you didn't tell us" Harry said in disbelief. "There is a muggle book about us, and you didn't tell us"

"Well, I wanted to but, when I informed Dumbledore he told me not to mention this to any of the other students"

"Well that was unexpected, my turn" Draco said cheerfully.

"I never had to fight against my family," Draco said in an instant of sympathy. The four Gryffindors watched silently as the four Slytherins clinked glasses and drank.

Hermione studied the Slytherins, her gaze somewhat calculating. "I've never had to learn the Dark Arts," she said, wanting the answer to that question.

Millicent and Pansy dropped their hands away from their glasses without drinking. Draco and Blaise both drank, unsurprisingly, but Harry did drink.

Flabbergasted eyes fell on him.

"Harry?" Hermione squealed.

"War isn't pretty," Harry said simply.

"But," she objected.

Harry cut her off "Light magic or dark magic, it's all about your aim."

"And what was your aim?" Hermione snapped.

Harry stared at her. "To win the fucking war once and for all," he said lightly. "And now that it's finally over, we can get on with our lives."

Hermione sighed and finally nodded. Harry pointedly shifted his gaze to Ginny

"This is getting too depressing," Ginny said morosely.

"I agree," Millicent said quietly.

"Hey, Golden Boy, who's not so golden after all," Pansy said, getting Harry's attention.

"Well now what?" Draco drawled.

"I'm actually getting tired," Millicent said.

"Me too," Hermione agreed. "It is getting awfully late."

"I declare that the girls get the bathroom first," Pansy stated as she got up from her seat, faltering a little. "Because if Draco gets there first, then you might as well wait till morning" she said with a cheeky grin.

Draco glared at her. "I won't be taking a shower until the morning anyway," he snapped.

"So there's no problem then," Pansy tossed over her shoulder.

"Imanagochangeandgetreadyforbed" Ron said as he slurred his words together

"kay" Harry said knowing exactly what he said

Harry absently poured himself another glass of scotch before offering the bottle to Draco. Harry sipped at it this time. He stared at the swirling liquid as he twirled the glass.

Locked in the potions classroom, their transformation of said classroom, the last of the Death Eaters caught, Wormtail in particular finally caught. Sirius would finally be exonerated. But he was long dead. His parents had been dead even longer. And just today it was over.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned softly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mione," Harry said, never taking his eyes from Draco. "I'm just glad it's all finally over."

"Some of us just had to pay a higher price for this war than others," Draco added, eyes still locked with Harry's.

Their words were profound with meaning and everyone nodded. Harry sighed despairingly and finally turned to look at Hermione. She was in her nightgown and dressing robe.

"Ready for bed?" Harry asked softly, standing up and holding his arms out.

She nodded and came up to Harry wrapping her arms around him, holding him tightly. Harry hugged her to him and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I really am fine, Mione," Harry murmured.

Her eyes were bright when she pulled away. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and gave him a tender smile. "I know, Harry."

"Good night, Mione," Harry said.

"Night, Harry," Hermione said. She stopped to give Ron a hug as well before waving to the others and disappearing into the girl's dorm they'd created.

Harry glanced over and realized that Pansy had been doing almost the same thing with Draco and now she was giving Ron a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Harry was startled when Pansy stopped up in front of him. She looked at him studying him for a second. "You're alright, Potter," she said quietly.

Harry smiled. "Then call me Harry."

"Alright, Harry," she said smiling in return.

Harry held his arms out slightly in question and she stepped forward. "You're alright too, Pansy," Harry said as she said good night to everyone.

Harry saw Millicent quietly watching and stepped over quickly and wrapped her in a tight hug, causing her to squeak. After a half second though she hugged him back just as tightly.

"Goodnight, girls," Harry said grinning. They shook their heads at him with smiles on their faces. Saying their good nights they left for bed.

"Harry, you really are something," Ron muttered.

"Ah, you jealous that I gave all the girls hugs and not you?" Harry asked with a wicked grin.

"No!" Ron exclaimed even as Harry lunged and caught him in a bear hug. Ron pushed and shoved to get Harry off of him. "Get off me!"

"You know you love me," Harry said cheekily.

"Yeah, like a brother," Ron retorted.

Harry chuckled. "Just go to bed, Ron."

Ron sobered up. "You really alright, mate?"

"I'm fine," Harry said softly. "I just gotta wait my turn for the bathroom."

"Alright then. If you're sure," Ron said, still slightly concerned.

"I'm sure," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to bed, too," Ginny said.

"Me too," Blaise added. "It's been a long day." Walking over to Ginny and giving her a kiss.

They all left leaving just Harry and Draco as they flopped down on the chairs.

They remained quiet and relaxed as Ginny and Blaise took their turns in the bathroom.

"You can go next," Harry offered.

Draco shook his head. "Always the caring Gryffindor, aren't you?" he asked with a cynical smile.

Harry shrugged. "Not always," he said plainly.

Draco studied him. "No, I guess you're not, are you? You're really not who I thought you were," Draco said quietly.

"I've been playing a part, just like you," Harry said with another shrug.

Draco was quiet for a minute and Harry wondered if he'd fallen asleep.

"How is it that you know I've been playing a part, but I haven't had a clue about you?" Draco finally spoke up again.

Harry thought about how to answer that. He didn't think Draco would be very open to the truth. Not the whole truth anyway.

"I've watched you," Harry admitted.

"But I've watched you too," Draco protested. "The whole know thy enemy thing."

Harry nodded in agreement. "But I've had a benefit that you didn't."

"When is that not the case?" Draco muttered.

Harry looked over. "I know you've resented me all these years," Harry said, surprising the Slytherin with his bluntness. "And to some extent you've had good reason too. I've done plenty of things that other students would get expelled for and we both know it."

Harry sighed wearily. "What you don't realize is how much I was manipulated into those situations. Dumbledore and Voldemort have been the two biggest players manipulating my life. But my relatives, the ministry, the Order, and hell, even Dobby has manipulated me into difficult situations."

"Dobby?" Draco exclaimed incredulously.

Harry grinned and explained more about how Dobby had tried to help him second year. It was due to Dobby's blocking the entrance to the platform that Ron and Harry ended up flying the car to Hogwarts.

"So yeah, we probably should have been expelled as we did make a lousy choice," Harry admitted.

"But it also wasn't completely your fault," Draco said in sudden understanding.

"No, it wasn't," Harry said shaking his head. "Anyway, you've been manipulated heavily too in your life, but not by nearly as many players."

"It was mainly just my father," Draco admitted quietly.

Harry nodded. "Yes, and when you chose to go against your father's wishes, it was a huge step across."

"Hardest thing I've ever done in my life," Draco said resentfully

"I'm sure it was," Harry said softly. "It was also a very external change that gave me the advantage in watching you. Knowing that you switched sides, I've been able to watch all the little ways you've been gradually going against the things your father taught you."

"But, your still a Malfoy," Harry said. "and as you've tried to decide, you've still kept on the masks that you've always worn."

Draco was staring at him wide eyed. "How could you possibly know that?" he whispered.

Harry smiled softly. "Because I've watched you, like I said. I've seen the confusion in your eyes sometimes. The smallest uncertainties before you've called Hermione a mudblood. The slight exhaustion in your stance when you realize you've come across me in the hall and have to fight again to keep up your outer shell. The loathing that flashes on your face when your hear some of your housemates proudly bragging about their latest victims."

"You've noticed all that?" Draco whispered, even more skeptical at what Harry had revealed about him.

Harry nodded. "I don't think anyone else has, I've only told Mione, and I know that you wanted the last death eater to be caught so that you could just get on with your life, like me."

Draco nodded wearily. "Thank Merlin, it's over finally." Then he narrowed his eyes again. "So why haven't I realized you've been playing a role all this time?"

Harry chuckled lightly. "Because I always played the same person, nothing changed, the same golden boy since first year, savior of the wizarding world"

"But you've obviously changed over the last year or so," Draco protested. "Bloody hell! Almost everything you've today, might as well have come out of a Slytherin's mouth!"

Harry grinned. "It's called growing up, but I will tell you this," Harry whispered conspiratorially.

"What's that?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"The sorting hat was going to put me in slytherin," Harry said with a wicked grin.

"What!" Draco exclaimed, his jaw dropping.

Harry smirked at Draco's gobsmacked expression. "It said Slytherin could help me on my way to greatness and I had a thirst to prove myself." Harry shrugged. "Then there was also the plenty of courage thing that landed me in Gryffindor."

Draco rubbed his eyes. "I think I've had too much to drink tonight," he muttered.

Harry chuckled. "Maybe, but it still doesn't change the fact that I could've been in Slytherin with you. So see, I've always had these Slytherin qualities and I've used them well to help me slither out of muggy situations," Harry said ironically.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry again. "That's how you've been able to keep all this stuff from me."

Harry nodded. "It wasn't exactly easy, but it wasn't that hard either. I've still got the same attitudes I've always had. You're the one who has changed over the last year."

Draco sighed. "I have," he admitted.

They were quiet for several minutes, lost in their own thoughts.

"So why didn't you go into slytherin?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Because you were being a obnouxious, butt brain of a prat," Harry said openly.

"Oh, that's real mature of you, you are such a dork" Draco drawled.

Harry snickered then raised his eyebrow, "Same to you mate, I mean what kind of word is a dork"

"Whatever"

Harry shrugged once again and gave Draco a rueful smile. "I'm willing to start over if you are."

Draco studied Harry thoughtfully for a minute until he suddenly held out his hand between the two chairs. "Friends?" he asked.

Harry accepted his hand instantaneously with a wide grin. "Friends," he agreed.

Draco returned the grin. "That's better."

"Merlin it's late," Harry muttered. "We need to be getting to bed."

They both rolled themselves out of the chairs they were sprawled in. "I'll just be a minute," Harry said heading into the bathroom.

He met Draco on the way out. "So do I get to call you Draco now?" Harry asked.

"I suppose so, Harry," Draco drawled, causing Harry to grin like a little kid who was told that would be able to get a flake from the market.

"Well, good night then," Harry said.

"Good night, Harry," he said not surprised.

Harry wandered into his makeshift dorm and somehow managed to get changed into his pajamas before slipping into bed. With the long day and all the alcohol he was asleep quickly.

A/N: hehe okay I need you to tell me how long they are going to be in there, a really long time or a really short time… Oh you see that button that says go click it then write some thing about the story… and in case you were wondering Flake is a chocolate that is very extra ordinarily good... if you can get your hands on one don't share it with anyone... because if you break it in half most of it would fall on the floor... ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Muggle

Disclaimer: The pencil is mine, the computer is mine, but Harry Potter is not mine.

Chapter 5: Muggle

Hermione sat on the couch as she watched Dobby popped into the room.

"Dobby, could you come here for a minute?" she asked politely.

"Oh, Mione Granger, Dobby did not see you there, What does Mione Granger want?"

"In the head girls room, there is a chest, it has the words, H.G. Muggle Belongings, could you get it for me?" she inquired.

"Of course, Dobby get it for you right away." With that he was gone.

Hermione looked through her trunk it was filled with the games that she played when she was little. With each game she pulled out she thought up new ways to make the games more interesting.

When she finished going through it, she walked over to the Slytherin dorm and tiptoed over to Draco's bed, gently she sat on his bed and kissed him, "Hey, wake up"

Slowly he opened his eyes and pulled her back in for another kiss.

After everyone was ready, Hermione gathered them in the common room.

"Will you play a game with me? It's a muggle card game." Hermione gave an inward grin, they had no idea what was coming and she liked it that way.

"Sure, what is it?" Ron said considerately.

It was all in place. Her plan was going without a hitch. Now to drop the bomb…Clearing her throat loudly so that they looked over to her.

"I have brought you all here today to play Strip, Go Fish."

"Strip?"

"Go Fish?"

"Yes. Strip Go Fish. Go Fish, is a muggle card game and I added the strip part in there to spice things up. I mean we are regular gold fish would be well, boring?" she finished. Pansy sat at the table with a eager look on her face. Ron looked like he was going to barf. "How do we play?" She was more then happy to explain the rules to Pansy. Taking a seat, she began to deal out the cards.

"We each have seven cards. The goal of the game is to have as many pairs of cards you can get. To make pairs I ask you 'Do you have a seven?' if you don't you say 'Go Fish' and I have to take off a piece of clothing, and then you take a card from the pile. If I ask you that and you do have a seven you have to give it to me and take off a piece of clothing. We play till all the cards are paired or until we have ran out of clothes." Hermione gave them a wide grin. "I get to go first since I came up with the idea. Suddenly Ron found his voice again.

"I don't know about you but, I really don't want to see my little sister stripping."

"Ohhh. Good point I'm not to eager to see my big brother naked either"

"What you don't want to see Pansy in her underwear?"

Ron and Pansy both blushed a violent crimson.

"Ok, enough beating around the bush. I'm going. Pansy, do you have a three?"

"Go Fish."

After removing her hair tie, Hermione made sure that they all had equal amounts of clothing on. Eight pieces each. (Blaise had worn two pairs of socks to make it 'fair.') Shoes were taken off but Ginny got to keep one to make her break even with the boys. Hermione had thrown hair tie over her shoulder and it had landed to start heap on the couch. "Ok, Ginny. Your turn."

Ginny glared at Harry for a moment and then asked, "Have a two?"

For a moment Harry looked like a silent battle was going on finally he answered, "Yes…" and as Harry handed it over the card, she yelled "Hell, Yeah!" and placed the pair of cards on the table. Harry bent down and pulled off a sock (Go Figure) and placed it on the table. Hermione was going to have none of that. Taking Harry's sock she threw it over his shoulder so that it landed almost on top of her hair tie.

"We _throw_ the clothing Harry." Ginny nodded in silent agreement.

"Your turn."

Harry picked up another card off the table and looked in between Blaise and Draco debating on who to ask.

"Today would be nice."

He decided to ask Blaise, "Have a Queen?" Hermione watched as Blaise closed his eyes, in fear of the answer.

His face broke into a smile as he answered sweetly, "Go Fish."

Ron laughed like a madman and Harry took off his other sock and tossed it onto the lamp in the corner. "Now you have hang of it." Hermione got a punch in the shoulder for the 'rude' comment.

"Now that we have some nude feet. It's my turn." Blaise looked around at Ginny and said, "Five?" Blaise wished he had practiced mind reading instead, like Ginny had obviously done.

"Go Fish!" and now it was Harry's turn to point and laugh.

It went on like that for another half an hour, except Ginny finally lost some clothes, well a lot actually. Draco's, socks, robe, and tie were added to the heap. All he had left was his shirt, pants, watch and boxers. Harry, Blaise and Ron were in the same boat. All they had left were their pants and unmentionables. All the girls, being girls, had some how got off worse than, any of the guys. They all lost their shirts, but they still had their pants, panties, and bras. Harry had suggested if they felt 'uncomfortable' they could quit, but none of them gave up.

"Have a King?" Pansy asked Draco with a tone pleading tone to her voice, hoping 'yes' was the answer and it was. Off went the shirt and the card got handed to her, Ginny watched Hermione as she ogled Draco's' bare chest. Draco blushed redder then a fire hydrant. Well, today wasn't turning out as boring as Hermione had first thought.

Draco somehow managed to compose himself and asked Ron if he had a Ace and he did. "God Damn it!" Ron growled as he took of his pants. He was losing! Life was cruel. Ginny went light pink at the sight of her brother wearing only his underwear. "Just wait till we get Blaise down to his boxers Gin. Then you will have some eye candy." Ginny stopped staring at him and started staring at her cards.

"Nine?" Ginny went deathly pale and handed Ron the card. Ginny's eyes wandered from Draco to Ron, looking like she might quit. But the 'I refuse to lose' Ginny took off her pants and they landed on top of Harry's slacks. Ron watched as Blaise let his eyes linger on Ginny bare form a little bit too long. 'this is wrong on so many different levels.' Still that wasn't his concern, he was there to win! And win he would! All or nothing!

"It's getting hot in here so take off all your clothes…" Hermione hummed under her breathe. Noticing Draco and Ron's stares of curiosity she answered, "It's a muggle song."

Ginny looked at Millicent and said with a semi-shaking voice, "Seven?" Millicent silently shook her head.

"Go Fish,"

Ginny keeping a straight face, unhooked her bra in the front and tried to toss it and keep a hand over her breasts and hide her cards.

The result was her throwing it at a sideways angle and her bra landed on Rons head.

Draco busted out laughing and when Ron went to take the bra off his head, "No, Weasel it stays! It landed there and so it will remain!" Ginny looked pale and said nothing. Ron just put his hand back down and turned a sickly shade of green.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, how would you like it if you had your mother's bra on your head"

"Alright you big baby you can take it off"

To be continued...

A/N: Hey sorry for the sudden cut off I came to a writers block and its like 1:00 in the morning and I want to go to sleep...

Random thing I wanted to say

I saw superman and I just can't get over the part when Louis and her son are on the boat and they run into Lex and, it's all serious and the kid goes "your bald" I just can't it's so funny

Random thing I said after I was pushed into the pool:

"Look lady... I may be wet, but you're funny looking. And tomorrow guess what? tomorrow I will be dry... and you will still be funny looking!"

Explaining things:

Dumbledore's was resurrected, severus helped defeat the dark lord by turning on him last minute, and Draco showed his loyalties in the middle of the war. Also Neville is a milkshake and Hermione likes Beans... and now you Know cus it's mike super short show!

Toodles,

Jasmine

P.S. This is what happens when I am tired...


	6. Chapter 6: Ready, Set Tackle!

**Disclaimer: Arrhy Opotrt si Lowrnig's nda illw envre eblogn ot em. Oot adb **

**A/N: I usually don't do authors notes before the chapter but, the chapter has got to be the funniest one I have ever written, so enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Ready, Set, Tackle!

It had been only two hours since they had played gold fish but hey, he was bored! Again! What a cruel fate once again Merlin had dealt him! Time to change that. He ran into her room and grabbed a pink box. The game was called 'Pretty Pretty Princess.' He opened the box and looked at the mirror that was reflecting him. 'Not to bad…' taking the top of the tin that had the mirror on it Draco was looking at fake jewelry.

There were four colors of god ugly plastic jewelry. Around the tin was a crown. "Oh, my god…what the bloody hell is this?" Draco couldn't believe he had actually thought of playing this incredible girly game. Yet a thought worked its way into his mind, 'You could get Ginny and Hermoine to play. But I need one more person…'

"But, who?" Draco was sure Blaise and Ron would refuse to play. Draco needed a boy, maybe Harry. A simple request from his new friend, right? Draco let out a laugh, Harry might actually do it. He just had to beat around the bush and before Harry could realize what was happening he would pounce him, like a tiger. This time he howled with laughter. The mental image of Harry wearing the ugly plastic crown with the matching jewelry was too much.

Leaving the tin in his room he ran into their room to find his three victims. He found Ginny no problem and amazingly enough agreed right on the spot. But, Draco thought, she looked just as bored as he was. He told her to meet her in the Common Room in half an hour. Just enough time to play one game before dinner.

Hermione on the other hand provided to be more difficult. After he had assured her that all clothes would stay on and that even Ginny was going to play, Hermione seemed to like the idea more. After a couple more minutes of persuasion, Hermione agreed. Draco was more than half was there. Now just to get Harry and Ron.

"Harry do you want to play a game with Ginny, Hermione and me?"

"Can Ron play too?"

"Only four people can play at a time but after the first game, I'll just watch and let Ron play."

'Let's see is he going to want to play.' Draco silently pondered.

Harry and Ron seemed to like that arrangement. Draco told them to go to the Common Room, as he bounced out of the room and called, "I just have to run to my room to get the game." Hermoine and Ginny should already be there. Everyone was gullible today it seemed, perfect for Draco. He opened it and looked over the instructions, 'No wonder the box said for ages, two and up.' Buckbeak could have played the game with him.

He went into the Common Room and was greeted by the unsuspecting faces of Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny. He walked over to the table without a word or a smile, and place the game on the table. All four teenagers peered at in curiosity. The boys pulled away fast with a digested look on their faces. Hermoine looked like she had no idea what to think and Ginny looked more excited then she had a moment before, you took my game.

"I'm no bloody girl. I'm not playing that Harry!"

"I didn't know what it was Ron!"

"I'm not sure if we're young enough to play this Draco."

"Looks…interesting to me"

All heads turned to Ginny, who gave a weak smile, then they turned to Draco looking for a explanation. He was going to tell them alright and make them feel guilty…

"I know its kid game but I just wanted something we could all do together…like a family." Draco gave a lost puppy dog look and continued, "I don't get to play much with you and I thought this might bring us closer during this time of…" Draco didn't continue he put his hands in his face and faked a sob. In reality if he had continued he would have busted out laughing and the sob was a covered laugh.

Ginny spoke up first, "One game can't hurt, right?"

After a moment Draco heard a forced, "Yeah…" from the rest of them. Draco lifted his head with a huge smile on his face. With a "Thank you." he sat down next to Hermione and started to explain how to play.

"Its simple. We all pick a color…"

"Blue."

"Yellow."

"Purple."

Draco looked at them annoyed, "Ok, I'll be pink can I continue now?" With a guilty smile from Harry, who had started it, Draco continued. "As I was saying, we pick a color and that is the jewelry you wear. Yes, you have to put it on! Spin the turned and what ever piece it lands on you pick up. If it lands on a 'take off' square, you have to take off that piece of jewelry. If you land on the black ring you have to wear it and with it on you can't win. The goal is to get the crown and all the jewelry, then you win. Understand?"

"Yes."

Draco sure hoped they all understood or else he was going to get worried.

He had on his pink bracelet, earrings, necklace and the ring…two rings in fact.

"Bloody Hell! That's the fifth time I've got this stupid black ring!"

Harry pointed and laughed like a delinquent.

Draco had been right about their completive nature. It may be a game of 'Pretty Pretty Princess' but they were out to win. Draco hated to think of what Harry turned into on the Quidditch field.

"Enough of this! It's my turn!" Hermione turned the spinner. "Earrings, I need the earrings! She yelled at the game board. Hermione had the crown and all she needed to win was the earrings. But, her pleas were unheeded and the pointer landed on bracelet.

"I don't need that!"

"My turn!" Ginny savagely moved Hermione over to get to the spinner. It landed on, 'necklace.' "YES!" and Ginny reached into the fake jewelry and pulled out a purple necklace, and placed it around her neck beaming.

"I have got to get that crown!" Harry also wasn't as lucky as Ginny and got, 'black ring'. Draco handed it over with a smirk, Harry just blew him a raspberry.

Draco looked at the spinner pleading with it to let him get the crown, but he got 'remove one earring.' "Bloody Game!" Draco threw the earring in the tin with disgust.

"Me again!" Hermione exclaimed and watched the pointer as it turned around and around. Time seemed to slow down as it landed on, 'earrings'. Harry got as purple as Ginny's jewelry.

"I WIN! HAND THEM OVER!" Hermione grabbed the earrings and put them on with a maniacal laugh. "Mwahhhh!" She got up and, began to dance hysterically.

"NOO! You cheated! It was half way on the 'black ring' square! I want a re-spin!" It was Harry screaming, who had stood up so fast his chair had got knocked to the floor. He was as blue in the face as the plastic jewelry he was wearing.

This could get ugly, Draco realized. Cool. Draco leaned back and got prepared to stop the fight if any blood was drawn, till then….

Hermoine's eyes bugged from her head and she clammed her hands down on the plastic crown, "I'm the bloody winner!" Ron just looked at his friends like they had all gone nutter, right before his very eyes.

Harry certainly didn't look to manly arguing with two girls on who had won a game of 'Pretty Pretty Princess.' Draco turned his head toward Ron and siad, "I think I will bet on Hermione ." Ron looked him totally lost.

"Just because Draco cheats doesn't mean I'm as retarded as him!"

That Draco was caught off guard. "What!"

"Oh, like you didn't try and enchant the game! That is exactly the reason why you kept landing on that stupid black ring!"

"Your too bloody smart for your own good!" Draco knew he shouldn't talk to a fifteen year old girl like that but hey, she had started it! Even if she was right…

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey! You can't do that to him!" Harry called at Hermione. "Try and stop me, Wonder boy!" and Hermione made a mad dash for the her door.

Ginny threw herself at Hermione and clamped onto her ankles, causing Hermione to fall and the crown go flying off her head. "GET IT PANSY!"

Pansy, who had come out of the room to see what this was all about, ran over to the crown and jammed it onto her head. "What's this all about!" Harry pointed at Hermione.

Hermione wiggled loose of Ginny's hands and like a flash was over by Pansy trying to pull the crown off her head. Harry spun around and Hermione grabbed on to his necklace, chocking him as he tried to run away.

"AH!"

"Hand it over! IT'S MINE!" Hermione had a fire in her eyes like she had been possessed by the devil.

"NEVER!"

Ron tried to take the scene in, Hermione was trying to get a plastic crown off of Pansy's head, while choking Harry, who had now turned blue from the lack of oxygen, while draco was trying to pry Hermione off of pansy with one hand, and trying to grab the crown off of Pansy's Crown, and Ginny was latched into Draco's leg attempting to pull him down.

"Let go of her!"

"I'm the BLOODY PRETTY PRETTY PRINCESS!"

Hermione clawed at Pansy like a wild cat. It was a sight to see.

"Blaise" came a small whimper from the direction of the table, "Blaise, THEY"VE ALL GONE NUTTERS!"

"What is it Ron? What's all this fuss about?"

Blaise walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the strangest sight. They were all sitting on the couch, and Harry was whistling. All of there faces were red, aside from Harry's which was a pale shade of blue, they were all panting, and Pansy had on a plastic Crown on her head. In fact, everyone of them had on plastic Jewel in colors that could make you gag. Draco looked the strangest among them in hot pink earrings, a necklace, bracelet and ring.

"What the hell happened?"

"Well, iwonthegameandiwastheprettyprettyprincessbutthenharrysaidicheatedandginnytackledmethenpansystolemycrownandharrytriedtogetitbutheneveryonetriedtogetitthenyoucame,"Hermione finished, in one breath.

After a moment of silence.

"GIVE ME MY CROWN!"

Hermione Jumped on top of pansy and began pulling at her hair

Compared to that number, the rest of the day was quite boring. But Hermione, ended up with the crown and then vowed never to play that game again.

"Anyone want to play puppets, with me?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Does it involve, tackling, choking, punching, or any contact of a body to another"

"Not that I know of"

"Then I'm in." Millicent said cheerfully.

A/N: Hey everyone hope you liked it… I know you just can't wait for more so I'll update tomorrow, I have to wait for another letter of their daily events… then I shall spice them up and give em to you


	7. Chapter 7: Rum

Disclaimer: most unfortunately I do not own harry potter or, pirates of the Carribean wink wink nudge nudge

Chapter 7: Rum

Hermione stood in the common room, " Thank you for joining us in this theater, today, Millicent and I Have created a puppet show, a scene from the movie, Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the black pearl"

Millicent stood up and charmed her voice, to sound like Capt'n Jack Sparrow, "and now loves, we give you, Why is the rum gone?"(A/N: this is my favorite scene from the movie)

Hermione got a puppet that looked like Jack, the puppet looked at a black ship, with black sails bewitched to have creepy looking men walking around.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

A girl in a white bodice follows, "But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then."

The Jack turns around, "To what point and purpose, young missy? The _Black Pearl_ is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice --unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

Elizabeth _follows him as he knocks on a tree trunk then takes four very large steps and jumps up and down a few times, "_But you're Captain Jack Sparrow . You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

He takes a few more steps and jumps again, "Last time, I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time," he pauses, and _opens a secret cellar door "_the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably,have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." _He finishes as he climbs out with two bottles of rum in his hands._

_She follows him furiously and stops in front of him_**, "**So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum!"

"Welcome to the Caribbean , love." _He says as he hands her a bottle._

**Suddenly, the background changes and Jack and Elizabeth are dancing around a fire singing **

**"**We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me."

"I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh. When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!" he says as he falls down.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." she replies.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is, what the Black Pearl really is, is freedom." He explains.

"Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." She says in sympathy

"Oh, yes." He says putting his arm around her, "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved."

"Mr. Sparrow I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"I know exactly what you mean, love." He declares curling his stash.

"To freedom." She announces clinking bottles with him.

"To the _Black Pearl_ ." he falls down unconscious.

_All the sudden a narrator speaks ,When he awoke the next morning he smells smoke, sees the island burning and runs to Elizabeth_.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone?"

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?"

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

_Jacks takes out a pistol, thinks better of it and puts it back, stalks off, imitates Elizabeth_

"Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must've been terrible for you. Well it bloody is now," he pauses after seeing a ship on the horizon, "There'll be no living with her after this."

"THE END" Hermione said cheerfully.

The night ended in hysterical laughter and imitations of Captain Jack Sparrow screaming "WHY IS THE RUM GONE?"

A/N: HEHE sorry I know that that had nothing to do with the storyline, but I had to get that out of my system…

Why is the Rum Gone? Okay sorry that was the last time,

Toodles,

Dot Jazzy Fizzle G


	8. Chapter 8: Twisted in So Many Ways

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, but I would love the ownership for my birthday

Chapter 8: Twisted, in so many ways!

Millicent was no longer hanging in front of Harry, instead she was over near Blaise. He didn't like the situation as much as Harry had. Draco always waited a few more moments then necessary before he called out the next color. Torture, can be sweet at times. Draco made a quick glance over at Blaise. Draco could tell that his best friend was trying his hardest not to look at Millicent's butt, which was right in his face but he was having as much luck as Harry had had earlier.

Draco gave Blaise a wink and started to hum, 'Baby Got Back.' Blaise turned beet red and Draco knew another mission had been accomplished. Hermione was trying to cover everything which in turn only made it worse. Millicent had given up and Ginny didn't seem to mind from the start. In fact, she had been wiggling a few certain body parts in Blaise' direction earlier. Draco figured everyone would be needing a cold shower afterwards.

He had gotten everyone to play twister, the next day in the evening.

The girls were all in a pretzel position, and he decided that no one really cared that he said this, plus he prolong the agony of standing in that position.

"You know the position the girls are in kind of remind me of a karma sutra move I saw in a book once."

Draco heard a gasp come from Blaise' direction and a snort of laughter from Ginny. It was too much for Millicent though and she fell over in a fit of giggles. Hermione got a more determined look on her face. Harry and Ron just both turned red. Draco could tell that they would never be able to look at Twister in the same way.

Millicent crawled through, the tangle and took a seat on the couch next to Pansy who had gotten out in the beginning, when she bent backwards and her skirt went up, and Ron who had gotten out when he tried to take a peek at her. Draco gave her a mock frown and she went over and slapped him on the shoulder.

It had been a good five minutes and with all of Draco's comments only Hermione and Ginny remained.

"One down, two to go! Who will win?" Draco silently added, 'My money is on Hermione.' During all of the muggle games he had played with Hermione, he had realized she was a very competitive girl. Never know it happens though,

"Right hand Yellow."

Ginny had to twist her body in a most uncomfortable position. Draco heard her moaning as she tried to keep her weight up. Hermione was in the same boat. She had all her limbs as twisted up as humanly possible. It wouldn't be long…

"Right leg red."

"Right hand blue."

Ginny face was turning blue as she reached for the blue circle. Blaise was watching her intently, Draco thought it looked like Blaise was trying to send invisible hands from his thought to try and keep her steady. Still it looked like nothing could help…Draco couldn't even finish his thought before with a very loud, "Oh, Shit!" Ginny fell into a ball on the mat. It was over.

"Hermione, the reigning Pretty Pretty Princess, is now the proclaimed Queen of Twister!" Draco gave her a enthusiastic clap. Everyone joined in on congratulating Hermione, even the girls.

"Alright, boys onto the mat! Let's give the girls a good show!" Draco smiled as Blaise, Ron and Harry, took their places on the Twister board. Draco thought if any of them won the round between them and Hermione would be a thing to behold. If it was Ron he was sure to get a nose bleed, Blaise would be to shy to get near her and Harry would most likely be beaten to a pulp after what had happened with 'Pretty Pretty Princess.'

Hermione leaned towards to give him a kiss of good luck!

Ginny had no attempt to hid herself staring at Blaise' ass. Occasional she would make grabbing motions at his butt. Blaise' butt was in her face just like hers' had been in his face earlier. Ginny gave Draco a mischievous wink and then said,

"I think I like the view from here. I do believe this is your good side. Care to give me a private lesson on anatomy later?"

Draco laughed madly and Blaise fell in a heap on the mat. For a moment Draco wondered if Blaise had fainted. '…and they all said I was the bad influence!'

Harry and Ron, had tried to make sure that Ginny off color comment didn't affect them. Ron was staring at the wall and was humming to himself. It sounded like, 'I will survive.' Harry was obviously trying to relieve the moments when he had been staring down Millicent shirt. Ron and Harry didn't seem to like being tangled up with each other, 'in that way.' Millicent and Hermione seemed to be loving every moment of it.

"Right hand green."

"Left foot red."

Draco had to bust out laughing. It was almost too much. Ron and Harry were almost purple in the faces from trying not to fall down and not pay attention to the fact that they had never been 'that close' to one another. Poor Boys, no sense of adventure. No that Draco swung that way but there had been a few times when, he and Blaise had acted like lovers to mess around with some of the girls.

Draco had once grabbed Blaises butt in front on Ginny when they had been in 2nd year, now that had been tainting. Blaise had never been one to play around with their game, but he did have a habit of surprising him sometimes. Draco gave another good laugh at his reflections of a time that almost seemed to never have happened.

Draco had obviously been reminiscing for too long because he heard Ron scream out, "What's the next bloody color already!"

But it was too late he collapsed into a ball. Harry was the winner. Harry pumped his fists in the air triumphantly, till he realized what he was up against. Hermione laughed evilly from the couch.

"Time for round two, Wonder boy!"

Draco could see Harry flitch in fear, not that he blamed him.

Harry's face shriveled up into a unpleasant way. It was like someone had suggested his favorite teacher was Snape when ever Hermione called him 'Wonder Boy.' Draco hoped she didn't stop because Harry was bound to come up with a nickname for her. The innocent banter of youth, here was no end to the amusement of it.

"Ready, Set…"

Harry and Hermione took opposite sides of the Twister mat. It was do or die, winner take all, the loser goes home a…loser! Male against female…

"Um, Draco. We're ready…"

Draco shook his head, when Harry finally spoke. 'Oops.' Got a little carried away.

"Alright, Harry. Don't get your knickers in a bunch. What are we betting? This is the final match and a trophy is in order. Any ideas…?" Draco was mostly meet with blank stares, except for one person.

Hermione gave a determined face and spoke her opinion, " I think it should be a dare. Whoever wins gets to dare the loser to do anything…and I mean anything. That is if wonder boy here thinks he can take it." Hermione finished with a glare over to Harry.

Draco could see the aura's of Harry and Hermione fighting it out. He could cut the tension with a knife. Would Harry go along with it?

"Ok, Miss. Pretty Pretty bitch, its on! I can take anything you dish out! I'm ready!" Harry was wiggling his finger at Hermione the entire time like he was shooting a laser beam at her through it.

Draco was stunned for a moment when Harry called Hermione a bitch but she seemed to like the new title so Draco just let it slide. No telling where that conversation might go to if he tried to defend her.

"One more thing. The only rule is that there is no rules, I hope to see you both play dirty." and with that Draco twisted the hand on the Twister board that he held in his lap.

Harry and Hermione just smirked. Ron and Millicent both looked frightened for their friends. Ginny and Blaise had mysteriously disappeared. Maybe Blaise had taken Ginny up for the suggestion of a 'anatomy' lesson. Draco had more important things to think about though and much less tainting. 'Maybe, less tainting…'

"Right hand blue."

Harry and Hermione shoot down, like it was a race for whoever got to the color circle first. Draco almost mentioned this but he realized it was pointless, it would most likely make it worse.

"Left hand yellow."

And so it continued. Soon Harry and Hermione looked like a pretzel. Hermione was obviously takingDracos' advice and play 'dirty'. Although, it was a bit different then what Draco had original envisioned. Hermione was rubbing up against Harry in a most unlady like manner when ever she got the chance.

Ron looked very uncomfortable, he was beet red and had undone the first few buttons on his shirt. Millicent looked pissed off beyond belief and had a look like she wanted to tackle Hermione and pull all her hair out.

Harry on the other hand was taking more of a five year old routine. "You cheated on the last game." But when that had no effect he got more 'dirty', "Your so ugly when you were born, the doctor slapped your mother." and such. Draco had to hold in a snort of laughter. Millicent on the other hand, who was pissed off at Hermione for rubbing Harry the wrong way (or maybe the right) laughed like a squirrel on crack. Ron looked deathly pale, and Pansy was clinging on scared to see what happened next

Hermione just continued to move body parts on other body parts when she got the chance. But when Harry made the 'ugly' joke. Things got worse. "If I'm so ugly, why are you going to start panting like a horny teenager when I do this?" and Hermione brought out the big guns.

Not only did she rub but she also moaned. A deep throated moan. Even Draco had to avert his gaze for a moment before he started to stare in a very ungentlemen way. Harry looked like he had no idea what to think. His eyes searched the room in a confused manner. Millicent stood up and started to walk on to the mat.

"Get away Millicent! If you touch us, we have to start all over again!" Millicent stopped at Harry's words and started to cry softly, in a very pathetic manner. Draco looked around it was just a simple Twister game…geez.

"Hurry up, Draco! Call out the next color."

"Right foot blue."

"Right foot red."

"Right hand green."

It continued for a few minutes in a quiet fashion till Harry got a evil smile plastered on his face and winked at Draco. Draco didn't like where this was going not in the least bit. It almost took place in slow motion. Hermione started to do the same act again but Harry didn't notice it because he started to do the same thing. So Hermione started the moaning again and Harry followed suit. Draco' eyes were burned into his head.

"Oh…"

"That's it…um!"

Millicent and Ron just sat there. "I am never going to be able to look at them the same way." and Ron buried his head in his hands. The act between the two Twister plays only lasted for a moment more though. It was almost like they awoke for a small trance, when they realized what they were doing and where, plus it was in front of people.

With a cry and leap away from each other, Hermione and Harry collapsed onto the floor. There was a moment of stunned silence then all hell broke loose. Harry and Hermione, who had fallen on top of one another were trying to untangle themselves. Millicent was standing up and shouting things at Hermione. And Ron was trrying his best to keep pansy from puking.

"Wonder boy! I can't believe you used my idea! You cheater!" and Hermione lounged at Harry.

For a moment Millicent looked like she didn't know who she would like to attack first. They with a grunt she lounged at Harry.

"I can't believe you liked that! You said you like me, not Hermione! PLAYBOY!" and she started banging on his head, with her fists. Ron just stood there, then with a new resolve tried to pull everyone apart.

Draco got Hermione away from them, and escaped into the girls dormitory, but were only greeted by the sight of Blaise and Ginny snogging.

A/N; I don't know what to write so pleassse give some ideas… I think im going to spring them out of there soon… maybe not but your going to have to read and figure it out… review about 5000 people have read this fanfiction, I don't care if you don't like this ffanfiction, or you think its okay, I just need you to review and maybe drop some hints on how I can fix it… no offense… I just want to know how I can fix it…


	9. Chapter 9: Up & Go

Disclaimer: I had a horrible dream, it was that I didn't own harry potter, oh wait that wasn't a dream…

Chapter 9: Up & Go

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy," Snape shouted, waking them up.

From the sound of his voice Hermione had to wonder how long he'd been trying to wake them. Hermione blinked furiously up at the potions professor.

"Mr. Snape," Hermione yelled back, if a bit blearily, considering she'd just woke up.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "You will address me properly. Despite the unusual circumstances we are still in the classroom, not my office."

Hermione felt Draco shifting slightly underneath him and had to work very hard to suppress her grin.

Hermione and Draco fell asleep on the couch last night waiting for their rooms' back, from the snog sessions, while they had their own.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said, her grin emerging anyway.

Snape's eyes narrowed even further. "Get up," he demanded.

Despite the urge to scramble quickly, Hermione slowly sat up freeing Draco to do the same. She glanced around the room. Their six friends were all staring wide eyed at the situation. Hermione didn't have any idea what time it was, but obviously they'd thought that they had more time to wake Hermione and Draco before Snape arrived.

The room itself was back to normal already with the exception of the couch that they'd been sleeping on. All the partitions were down, beds were gone, and workbenches, stools, and Snape's desk back in place. The carpet was gone and it was back to the cold, stone floors. It was cold underneath their bare feet and Hermione and Draco both tucked their feet back up underneath them.

In spite of fearing punishment from her Head of House, Pansy stepped forward handing both Hermione and Draco their shoes and socks.

"Thanks, Pansy," Hermione said easily as Draco nodded at her.

"You're welcome," she said quietly before stepping back out of the line of fire.

Snape arched an eyebrow at the interaction. "What exactly is going on here, Granger?" he sneered.

"Draco and I are getting our shoes and socks on, sir, because the floor is freezing cold," Hermione explained innocently. "When we fell asleep the floor was covered in plush carpet."

Both eyebrows were arched now as he stared at Hermione. "Explain," he commanded.

"We've had to live in here for the last 4 days so we essentially created a new house with common room and dorms. The colors were a neutral black and white, reflecting none of our usual house colorsHermione explained easily while she put his shoes and socks on. "We split the room down the middle—front half was our new common room, hence the couch Draco and I are still sitting on. The back half we split into dorm rooms."

"Dorm rooms?" Snape questioned.

"Yeah, the girls were willing to share, but Draco and Ron . . . well, they weren't willing, so we partitioned off three dorms with walls and doors. One for the girls, one for the Gryffindor boys and one for the Slytherin boys," Hermione explained.

"The room really didn't look the same at all. We even had a dining table over there," Hermione said, pointing to where it had been. "Oh, and you can see that Harry, opened up the door to the bathroom from this side so that everyone wouldn't be traipsing through your office," Hermione added.

Draco and Hermione had finished putting their shoes on and stood. While Hermione finished explaining what all they'd changed in the classroom, Draco quietly changed the couch back into a workbench and levitated it into its proper place.

"So there's that," Hermione said, indicating the workbench. "Everything is back to normal now."

"And my office?" Snape questioned suspiciously.

"Well, we owe you several bottles," Hermione admitted. "Thank you, by the way, for giving us permission for that," Hermione said, hoping to head the man off.

No such luck.

"And which bottles exactly do you owe me?" Snape asked, his tone very dangerous in Hermione's opinion.

Hermione winced. "ask Harry"

"Well we took some of your, Firwhiskey and some of your brandy, and also some of your," he paused hesitantly, "good scotch"

"Tell me that you at least appreciated the scotch properly," Snape sneered.

The others were looking on curiously. They'd expected Snape to possibly be angry with them for getting into his liquor cabinet and the fact that they'd been drinking in the classroom—despite Hermione's reassurances. For Snape not to be angry about that but because Harry hadn't appreciated his good scotch properly was a little beyond their comprehension at the moment.

Harry had obviously known that this would be an issue though, because now he was cringing and clearly didn't want to answer. "Imayhaveuseditforshots," Harry said very quickly.

After a moment processing exactly what Harry had said, Snape's expression turned livid. "Potter, I thought I taught you better than that? Do you _ever_ learn?" he snapped.

"I know, I know," He pleaded. "But it was for a good cause. I swear I'll double what I owe you!"

Snape's nostrils flared as he glared at Harry. "Potter, we will discuss this further later."

Harry sighed and nodded. He figured he'd be having to explain a lot more than just the scotch by the time all was said and done.

"Are there any other concerns with my office?" Snape asked, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Only that I borrowed a couple potions but brewed up replacements. There are even a few extra hangover potions in your stock now," Harry said with a grin.

Hermione was supremely thankful that the others had obviously packed up Hermione's and Draco's bags as well as their own. And that was on top of them doing all the work putting the room back together while Hermione and Draco slept.

Snape glared at Harry and then around to all the others suspiciously. Highly unusual, but Harry was the only one who appeared to be fairly relaxed. Snape had given Harry permission to tell this group that he was on better terms with the potions professor than everyone realized so Harry so bad for once.

The Slytherins on the other hand were eyeing their Head of House warily. Ron, Ginny and Hermione _always_ eyed Snape warily.

"Mr. Malfoy, has everything Granger and Potter's said been correct?" Snape asked.

"Yes, sir," Draco said, but he didn't elaborate.

"Have there been any problems over the last 5 days while you were locked in here with the Gryffindors?" Snape sneered. Hermione didn't think the man was physically capable of saying the word Gryffindor without the sneer.

"No, sir," Draco answered, once again not elaborating in any way.

"Do any of you have anything to say?" Snape asked, glaring at the others.

There was a chorus of "no, sir" from the others as they shook their heads.

Snape turned his glare back at Hermione and Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, would you care to explain why you were sleeping with Granger?"

Hermione looked at Draco with curious interest, wondering how Draco would explain to his Head of House.

"We were all up extremely late sir and we happened to fall back asleep before you came," Draco said in a crisp voice he tended to use when talking to professors.

Hermione noted that Draco was very careful not to say exactly when they'd fallen asleep. The others were covering for them; it wouldn't do to admit that Hermione and Draco hadn't helped at all with putting the room back together.

"Let's try this again," Snape sneered. "Why were you and Granger sleeping _together_?"

Draco smirked. Catching her breath in anticipation, Hermione quickly turned to watch Snape's reaction.

"Because we're a couple now, sir," Draco drawled. A bombshell like that needed his drawl, talking to a professor or not. Draco stepped closer to Hermione again and took her hand into his own.

Snape should have been able to figure it out simply from finding them sleeping together, but he'd obviously chosen not to believe it. Snape's eyebrows shot to his hairline as his jaw dropped.

Hermione started counting as she cocked her head studying the expression on Snape's face. It was not exactly a pretty sight, but it was an extremely interesting change from the normal sneers and glares, she decided.

It took a full count of 10 before the death glare was trained on them once again. Hermione and Draco both gazed back at him calmly.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. Hermione was positive the man had a headache coming on. "Mr. Potter, explain what you did to my Slytherins," Snape demanded, turning to Harry.

Harry snorted in amusement, pointedly ignoring Snape's murderous glare. "I did nothing to your Slytherins, but I did decide to get everyone drunk," Harry said innocently. It resembled the truth somewhat at least.

The others were desperately trying to smother their snickering. Hermione didn't dare look, but he could feel Draco physically shaking beside her as he attempted to contain his amusement.

"Potter," Snape warned. "I know you."

Harry grinned. "I know you do, sir. So you know that I haven't actually had a problem with the Slytherins for a long time. You also know that I've been working to convince Ron in particular that not all Slytherins are evil."

"and I just neglected to tell you that I fancied Hermione," Draco added innocently

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose again. "And how did you convince everyone to get along?" he asked, his tone definitely weary now.

Harry shrugged, that careless, casual shrug. "A whole lot of talking, the alcohol helped some, along with a game of I Never and Truth or Dare," Harry paused, obviously thinking. "Uh, there was also my fist connecting with Ron's jaw at one point, some yelling, and bonding over a couple of glasses thrown into the wall," Harry said casually.

"Oh, and some Gold fish, Pretty Pretty Princess, Twister and a puppet show" Hermione added.

Snape had that really interesting 'eyebrows to the hairline, dropped jaw' look going again, but Hermione couldn't count this time because Draco was trying to squeeze the life out of her hand.

"Ouch! Draco, let go," Hermione exclaimed.

Instead of letting go, Draco used the grip to yank Hermione closer to him. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"I'm answering his bloody question. Nothing I told him was something that he probably couldn't have guessed for himself anyway," Hermione retorted loudly enough for all of them to hear. Not that they hadn't heard Draco, considering the stunned silence that was pervading the room.

Hermione suddenly leaned forward and kissed Draco, briefly before pulling back. The surprise had caused Draco to let go of his hand and he didn't look nearly as angry.

Hermione was rubbing her hand with a disgruntled expression on her face when she turned to face Snape again. The poor man was back to pinching the bridge of his nose—hard.

"Granger, I really did not need to see that," Snape sneered at Hermione.

Hermione shrugged but didn't comment.

Snape sighed heavily. "I did give you permission to celebrate and I suppose I should simply be thankful that you did as I asked and kept yourselves from killing each other. Considering the circumstances, nothing more is to be said about this. You are all free to go."

The group quickly gathered their bags to hightail it out of the room before Snape changed his mind about punishing them. Only Hermione paused for a moment.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said, and she meant it.

Snape smirked at him and nodded.

The others were waiting for Hermione at the doorway. Each new couple now holding hands—Blaise and Ginny, Pansy and Harry, and Ron and Millicent. Draco held out his hand for Hermione to take as she approached. Hermione made sure to hold hands with the one Draco hadn't already bruised.

"Ready to face the real world again?" Hermione asked them quietly.

They all grinned at him and nodded.

"Ready," Draco drawled. "Let's go roam the hallways and shock everyone."

Laughter trailed behind them as the four new couples made their way back into the school.

A/N: So what do you think? Don't worry its not over yet I got some reviews that have to do with the plot and I decided that even though this story is completley over and only has 5 chapters left (its already written) it is never going to be over because people are reviewing and telling me things that i need to fix so, think of it as the never ending story... thats already ended... if that makes any sense.

Toodles,

Jasmine


	10. Chapter 10: The Muggle Date

Chapter 10: The Muggle Date

Draco was stood in the middle of a muggle street. He had walked down to the corner to check the street sign and had assured himself of the fact that this was Cherry Lane, the street upon which Hermione lived. It was winter break and Draco decided that he would _try _to take Hermione on a muggle date.

He had now returned to his previous position and was just about to think about what to do next when he was interrupted, quite unpleasantly, actually.

A car had, all this time, been speeding down the street and now stopped at a screeching halt a few centimeters from Draco's legs.

"Oy! What do you think you're doing! Get out of the road!" the driver, a large, grungy looking man, with facial hair and several tattoos screamed out of the window.

Despitehis limited experience with muggles, Draco was amazingly able to discern that this was one muggle he did not want to make mad. He stepped out of the way, and smiled embarrassedly at the angry muggle driver, "Right, well-er-sorry, then."

The man gave him a look of deep disgust mixed with a look that seemed to clearly call Draco's sanity into question and then speed off once more.

Having gotten lost and having almost gotten run over by a muggle motorist within his first few minutes in the muggle world, Draco thought it was best if he started looking for Hermione's house.

Draco was just about to walk up to the nearest house when he received another nasty shock. A lorry was coming down the street, only it was doing the strangest thing. It was playing music from out of a large speaker on its roof. It was a jingling tune that sounded familiar to Draco so he decided to see if the man in the truck could help him.

He waved at the man who seemed friendly enough and stopped good naturedly.

"Wha' can I get you young man?"

"Hermione Granger, Please." Draco said, thinking that this man and his musical truck really were a lifesaver.

"Sorry, haven't heard of those. But I can fix you up with a nice chocolate covered-."

"Er-no thanks, I am actually quite particular about having Hermione Granger," Draco said, taken aback that in the muggle world people sold girls coated in candy out of the back of lorries. He would definitely have to tell his father about this later.

"Well, if I've never 'eard of it than it can't be that good can it? Now, anything else? Not even something in the large gumball variety?" the man asked hopefully

Now Draco was incensed. He loved Hermione Granger. Who was this man to say that a girl with larger "gumballs", as the man had so crudely put it, would be better suited for him!

"Why, you—horrible—disgusting—I would not!" Draco said indignantly.

He was about to give the man, who was no longer smiling, some what for.

"Well, no need to get angry. Honestly! If there's nothing else I have to go before the girls start to melt!" the man said patting a large case behind him fondly.

Draco was horror struck and was seriously considering calling the 'pleesemen' on a public 'fellytone' until a young girl in a pink jumper raced up to the lorry and asked for a Cream Pop and a Mars Bar.

Several seconds of comprehension later, Draco understood that the lorry sold candies and ice creams- not women-as previously thought, and decided he had no gripe with the "Ice Cream Muggle" after all.

Thinking that the muggle world really was more trouble than it was worth, Draco approached the door of a nearby house and after several minutes of pondering the small button next to the door, and going as far as to shout at it fiercely, using language that his mother certainly wouldn't approve of, he found that if he pressed the little button a little bell rang.

Draco actually found the 'funny little muggle knob' very amusing and, by the tenth or eleventh time that he had pressed it, was hanging onto a trellis for support.

_Now, if only I knew what it did?_

Draco scrutinized the knob and was bending over and glaring at eye level, with an amused grin on his face when the door opened.

"What on earth!" the woman cried.

"Why did you ring so many times?"

"Er-so you heard it too? Whew-well, that _is_ a relief," Draco said, happy that he wasn't imagining ringing buttons right before his date.

The woman gave Draco a curious look.

"I don't want to buy anything!" she said.

"Er-that's good, I guess, neither do I," Draco said, thinking that this muggle was rather peculiar.

"So please leave." And with that Draco had the door slammed on his face and was left standing on the fDracot step.

The woman was now glaring at him through a tiny curtained window in the door and Draco thought it was best if he found another muggle to ask as this one didn't take kindly to having her little button pushed and was discussing the most random things such as shopping.

Three houses and a whopping 213 ringing button pushes later Draco had his third door slammed in his face. By the fourth house he prided himself on the fact that he had mastered the muggle button. This time it only took five rings to bring someone to the door.

It was the young girl who had bought ice cream from the Ice Cream Muggle earlier and she stood in the doorway glaring at him.

"Er- hello-is your mummy or daddy home?" Draco began.

"Maybe. Who are you and why are you carrying onions?"

Draco looked appraisingly at his bouquet.

"Why? Aren't they nice? I heard muggles—oops I mean people-"

"What did you just say?" the girl piped up.

Draco didn't answer; he realized he shouldn't have said 'muggle' in fDracot of the little girl.

"Well- it must be a very bad word because I have two older brothers and I have never even heard them use it!"

"No-no-it's not really-it's just a term--" Draco bent over towards the girl and smiled at her with his head level with hers.

"I don't like you." She narrowed her eyes behind her glasses

"I'm going to tell Mummy that you said a bad word. She will be very cross with you and will probably ground you like she did my brothers."

Draco had no idea what this "grounding" thing was but didn't like the sound of it at all.

"No, please don't do th-----"

But it was too late,

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYY! There's a boy at the door carrying onions and he has just used a dirty woooord!"

Draco didn't wait around to see if her mum was coming. Gryffindor or not, he ran. When the little girl's house was out of sight and he no longer heard her screams, Draco stopped to lean against the side of a house in order to catch his breath, clutching his ribs.

He was hot, his bouquet for Hermione was beginning to smell, and he doubted very much that any vestige of his part remained.

Fortunately the muggle postman arrived at that moment and dropped several envelopes on the mat of the house against which Draco was leaning.Having once watched his parents send a letter by muggle post to Harry, Draco knew that the address would be on the envelope.

Checking to make sure that the muggle postman was out of sight, Draco crept up to the doormat and was just picking up the top envelope when the door in fDracot of him opened and their was a sudden sharp intake of breath.

Draco was afraid to look up.

He wasn't quite sure but he stDracogly suspected that muggles didn't take kindly to having their mail pilfered. He was considering running for it once again when the sound of his own name caused him to look up.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm so glad you found the house okay. I was getting worried that you didn't understand my directions!"

Draco looked up to see Hermione. She looked absolutely lovely. Her hair was as bushy as ever, and was pulled back in fDracot with a clip. She was slightly tanner than usual from her recent trip, but otherwise looked just as he remembered. Her bright brown eyes beamed at him and he thought she had never looked more beautiful.

He smiled.

Draco thought it was rather a shame that Hermione had found him like this as he would have preferred to ring her muggle knob (A/N: no innuendo intended, although by all means, go ahead, Draco, you could ring my muggle knob anytime!) as he had had so much practice that he had gotten quite good at it.

"Er-Hi Hermione. It's-um-it's great to see you," Draco decided that it would be best if he didn't mention his near-death experience with the angry motorist, the fiasco with the ice cream muggle, the young girl yelling for her mother because he had said a dirty word, and almost stealing her mail.

"Oh, you were getting our mail. Thanks, Draco, You didn't have to do that."

He handed her the post and saw her looking expectantly from him to the bouquet in his hand. He finally got the hint.

"Oh-er-these are for you."

'They're lovel---oh--" Hermione stopped short. "Are these…onions!"

"Oh, um, yeah, Fred and George told me it was some sort of muggle tradition."

"Oh," Hermione said, not yet taking the bouquet that Draco had extended to her.

"Oh, Draco!" and before Draco knew what was happening Hermione had wrapped herself around him in a giant hug. It felt wonderful, drinking in the smell of her hair and feeling her soft, warm body pressed up against his firmer one.

When they broke apart Draco was aghast to see Hermione was crying.

"Hermione! What's wDracog? Are these wDracog?" Draco said, looking at her with concern.

"No, no, I'm fine," Hermione insisted as she accepted the highly unusual bouquet from Draco and invited him inside.

"It's just that when we hugged the bouquet was in my face."

Draco's cheeks turned red but Hermione just smiled at him from behind her tears.

"Draco, that was so sweet of you."

"Er-yeah." Draco said, cheering up, but making a mental note not to ever bring a bouquet again. It made girls act all funny.

"So this is my house," Hermione stated, bringing Draco out of the foyer and into the living room.

Draco immediately saw that it was extremely neat, and very white.

And very much unlike anythinghe had ever seen before.

Hermione took Draco's hand and lead him towards the back of the house and into the kitchen.

"Mum, Dad, this is my-er-my boyfriend Draco," Hermione said

Draco smiled weakly; he was feeling all out of sorts. Hermione was holding his hand loosely in her own and he thought that she had just referred to him as her boyfriend.

Draco remembered just in time to shake hands with Mr. Granger and to compliment Mrs. Granger on her fine home.

"And you brought a bouquet! How lovely," Mrs. Granger said, eyeing the bundle in Hermione's hand.

"Oh, uh-mum…" Hermione began

"Are those onions?" Mr. Granger asked peering over his reading glasses to get a better look.

Draco opened his mouth to speak but Hermione began before he had the chance.

"Um-well, yes they are actually," she said matter of factly.

"Well, why don't I, er, take those and put them in a vase, shall I?" Mrs. Granger said, having caught a sharp look of warning from her daughter.

They stood in the kitchen talking for several minutes before Hermione offered to show Draco the rest of the house.

Extremely relived, Draco was directed out of the room by Hermione.

"What a nice young man," Mrs. Granger said, just as soon as the two were out of earshot

"Nice healthy teeth."

"Perhaps," Mr. Granger reflected, "slightly misinformed though," as he stared at the vase in the middle of the dining room table that now housed Draco's onion bouquet.

Draco was lead through the other room's of the modest Granger household but didn't listen to very much of what Hermione was saying as she was holding onto his hand again, and he found that this action was accompanied by a sudden lack of intelligent thought on his part.

He only just remembered to nod and say "Uh-huh," a bunch of times as Hermione showed him pictures (not moving) of their recent vacation and it took Draco a second to realize that he was being led upstairs.

"And this is my room," Hermione said, opening a door at the end of the hallway (white).

Draco suddenly snapped back to attention as she had let go of his hand to open the doorknob.

"What do think?"

Draco saw that Hermione's room was extremely neat. It was white like the rest of the house and had bookshelves along one wall housing all of Hermione's spell books and many others as well.

His eyes traveled all around the room and finally rested on the bed, which was made up with light blue jersey sheets.

"I think it's the neatest place I've ever seen," he said.

Hermione beamed.

"Well, dad offered to drive us to town so we should really go now."

"You mean we can't floo there or something?"

"Of course not, Draco. Most muggle restaurants don't even have fireplaces, and I don't think that muggle chefs would take kindly to the two of us suddenly appearing on their stovetop."

"Oh, right" Draco couldn't really imagine what a muggle restaurant looked like.

He was slightly reluctant to leave Hermione's room as it smelled so…so like her…like fresh sheets and shampoo.

The way out of the Granger's home was one white blur until they got into the Granger's car. The car-ride to the center of town was uneventful except for Draco shouting and pointing at the strangest things.

He stared at a petrol station, pointed and shouted, "Did you see that!" loudly into Hermione's ear as they passed a parking meter, and finally, laughed himself silly at the sight of a traffic light, asking if they had bewitched the light to do that, or something.

Truthfully, Hermione was quite glad to get out of the car, by the end of the ride. Draco had just made them drive extra slowly past a police car so that he could get a good look.

"C'mon, Draco," she said, exasperatedly, as Draco was struggling with his seatbelt which felt to him as though it would rather kill him than release from its catch.

She finally took pity on him and unbuckled the thing and it snapped duly back into its slot looking as innocent as ever. Draco was still rubbing his neck and throwing the seatbelt a dirty glance as they waved goodbye to a concerned-looking Mr. Granger and walked towards a restaurant.

And that is where Draco's troubles really began.

A/N: Wazzup! I decided to take some advice and actually make Hermione and Draco a couple… and although it might not seem like it as of now it will… just wait you'll see


	11. Chapter 11: Draco Flavored Pudding

Chapter 11: Draco Flavored Pudding

The restaurant was in and of itself a marvel. Draco had never seen anything so funny. There were muggles everywhere of course. Some speaking on the fellytone, some actually _carrying_ trays to tables, and others washing plates with funny colored squares that Hermione informed him were "sponges".

They had only just been seated by a waitress, who was very pretty and who Draco had ignored, to Hermione's great delight, when Draco remembered the corsage that he had brought for Hermione.

He handed her the package,

"Hermione, I forgot to give you this."

Hermione opened the package to find a beautiful corsage comprised of pink and white flowers lying inside.

"It's a corsage. My mum made it; she said that muggles brought these on dates."

Draco said corsage so that it rhymed with "age"

"Oh, Draco, it's so beautiful! It's actually pronounced 'cors-ah-ge', though; it's from the Old French,"

Hermione said unblushingly, as she allowed Draco to tie it around her wrist.

He took his time, feeling the warmth of her pale wrist beneath his fingers.

"Cors-ahh-ge," Draco said, raising his eyebrow.

"You're a nightmare, honestly."

Both were strongly reminded of the time in their first year when Hermione had taught Ron how to say 'Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa' correctly, to his great annoyance.

"Oh. Draco!" Hermione said, in a sudden rush of emotion as she stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

Draco was stunned, and extremely red. He smiled stupidly and vaguely touched the spot on his cheek where Hermione's lips had touched, thinking that, while he would never bring Hermione a bouquet again, he certainly would insult her some more as that seemed to yield good results.

The next few minutes passed silently between them, as they scanned their menus and Draco dropped his fork loudly on the ground, banged his head as he leaned over to pick it up, and dropped it once more as he reached to rub the sore spot on his head, all in rapid succession.

Once the waitress, cracking her gum loudly and throwing interested glances at Draco, took their orders and their menus, Draco sighed inwardly. So far this dating thing had sounded harder than it actually was. I mean, he and Hermione had known each other so long, and he liked her so much. It was easy to talk to her; he'd been doing it for almost seven years now.

That's when he noticed a tendril creeping up Hermione's arm and into her sleeve. Hermione, who had just been giving Draco a detailed account of her trip to Spain didn't notice any such thing.

Draco watched, horrorstruck, as he saw the tendrils, which were rapidly sprouting from the 'cors-ah-ge' on Hermione's wrist crept up to the collar of her shirt from the inside.

Without thinking he, did the first thing that came to mind and reached over the table and grabbed the hem of Hermione's shirt collar.

She screamed and swatted his hand away.

"Draco Malfoy! What on earth do you think you are doing!"

Draco was thunderstruck. It only just registered to him what his _rescue_ attempt might be misconstrued as.

"Hermione, no…you don't understand," Draco stammered, the older couple sitting next to them were glaring at Draco and muttering darkly to each other, and two boys ordering food from the counter whistled and laughed.

So this dating thing _was_ hard.

"Hermione, quick, look down…" Draco said, sad that he couldn't be more articulate.

Hermione looked down to find her corsage slowly wrapping itself around her from underneath her shirt.

"Ahhh…" she said, making a beeline for the bathroom.

Draco ran to the door and was about to enter before he realized that that probably wouldn't help the situation. He spent his time outside the ladies room of the muggle restaurant silently berating himself and mentally beating his Blaise, who he was sure was behind the whole near-fatal flower arrangement thing, up.

A few minutes later, although it felt much longer to Draco, who was pacing back and forth in front of the door worrying about whether or not Hermione had managed to get rid of the strangling sprays, Hermione exited the bathroom. She looked slightly pale and was still unconsciously holding onto her neck, but otherwise looked as though she had managed to survive yet another one of Narcissa's jokes.

"Hermione, I am so, _so_ sorry. Blaise. Will. _Kill_. Him. I mean, I will literally throttle, and punch, and kick…" at this point at an utter loss for words Draco started punching the air violently in a display that would, if anything, hurt himself or any poor person who came within range.

"Draco, Draco, Draco!" Hermione, finally screamed, grabbing hold of one of his arms, the other which was in the middle of an impressive uppercut dropped to his side. Draco looked absolutely miserable.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, really," she said soothingly, taking Draco's arm and leading him back to their table where their food was now sitting. A few minutes later the whole incident had been forgotten, by them, but not the older muggle couple, who was still throwing dirty looks in Draco's direction. Draco suddenly fell silent and looked at Hermione curiously.

"So, uh-how did you get rid of it?"

"The hornet?" Hermione asked. She had just been telling a story about a garden party.

"No. The cors-ahhhh-ge," enunciating it to its fullest extent.

"Oh, that," Hermione said, dabbing her lips with her napkin and suddenly looking slightly guilty.

"Well, once I managed to get it off…I …er…flushed it down one of the toilettes."

"I certainly hope it can't swim or it'll be a nasty shock for the next person who goes in there," Draco said.

By dessert time, Draco was thoroughly enjoying himself. His chocolate pudding had just arrived when the older woman sitting near them got up suddenly and hit Draco (rather hard) with her large (and very heavy) purse as she swung it onto her shoulder.

Draco wasn't quite sure that it was an accident. Actually, he was almost sure that it wasn't as the woman said, "Shame on you, young man! Taking advantage of such a lovely young lady," before shuffling off mumbling about young whippersnappers and young men not being the same now-a-days.

Once Draco had gotten over the shock of finding half of his face covered in chocolate pudding, the blow from the purse had submerged him in his dessert, he became irritated.

"You'd have to be pretty thick to confuse an attempt to save someone's life with…well...with…er…anything else!" he said rather loudly to the only person who would listen, and was interested: Hermione.

He looked at her to see if she would agree but found her staring dreamily at him. It was at this point that he remembered that he was covered with pudding and made an attempt to right the situation with his napkin.

She reached across the table and wiped some of the bread pudding off of his face, right near his upper lip and licked her finger, bright spots appearing on her cheeks.

"Mmmm…" she said, "Draco flavored chocolate pudding, delicious."

"Oh, really?" he said slyly, "Well, I bet Draco Malfoy Bread Pudding doesn't taste half as good as Hermione Granger Key Lime Pie,"

Draco said slyly as he took his finger and swiped it across the whipped cream on Hermione's cake and made for her nose. She saw what he was going to do but wasn't nearly fast enough.

Soon Hermione was sitting contentedly with Draco Malfoy, eating her Key Lime Pie with a dollop of whipped cream perched precariously on the tip of her adorable nose.

Finally, everything looked like it was going to work out. Draco couldn't help priding himself. Had he, Draco Malfoy, not just been called "delicious" by Hermione Granger! He had managed to avoid several major catastrophes. He had met a few hurdles, admittedly so, but he was, in essence, a lady's man.

The ol' Malfoy charm indeed!

Oh, if only it could last.

A/N: And thats how you date "Malfoy Style"


	12. Chapter 12: Here We Go Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I also don't get paid for this...Unfortunatly

Chapter 10: Here we go again!  
Dinner at the Great Hall that evening was quiet, everyone had returned from winter break and they were silently replaying all the events that happened the past few weeks.

Suddenly Pansy burst out laughing.

"Pansy are you alright?" Daphne asked concerned, she had been stuck with the Ravenclaws and the rest of the Slytherins, with Kooky Professor Trelawney.

"There was a... and a grrrrrrrrrrr...then I... then we... and we played... and I kissed...ahahahahahaha!"

"I think being stuck with the gryffindorks has made her mad"

Draco seemed to know exactly what she was talking about through all the broken sentences and whispered something in her ear.

Still laughing she got up and made her way over to the Gryffindor table followed by Draco, Blaise, and Millicent.

One by one they gave their boyfriends and girlfriends quick kisses before sitting down. This only shocked whoever hadn't heard the news, which wasn't many.

After dinner, they all walked down the corridor, holding hands and roaming to surprise anyone who still, hadn't heard.

"You know,' Hermione said as she and Draco, made their way to the heads room, "when we were stuck, I honestly forgot that we were both heads, I didn't even think about it once the whole time we were there, it was like all our responsibilities had just disappeared."

"I guess we did just lapse it out, I mean I guess we were just so preoccupied with getting out of there and then, we changed everything around so I forgot that we were even still at school"

"yeah" she paused thinking,"So, how many people do you think we got to?"

Draco smirked his unbelievably Slytherin smirk and answered, "well I think we got all of them but, just incase we haven't we'll do it again tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? It's only 6:00"

"Oh I have other plans." he hesitated then turned to her tapped her shoulder and said, "Tag. Your it!" he then took off, back to their room.

"DRACO WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS MALFOY YOUR GOING TO REGRET THIS!" she yelled immediately sprinting after him.

A/N: and the story continues...


	13. Chapter 13: WHAT?

Disclaimer: I wish i owned, the book, but i don't i won the plot though

Chapter 11: WHAT?

Hermione lunged herself at Draco as he leaped through the portrait hole.

She pinned him down, and leaned in to kiss him, "I told you"

"Oh contraire, you said I would regret this, but in reality I'm enjoying every last--" he was cut off when Hermione finally kissed him.

After they finished their little snog session, Draco sat on the couch thinking of what to do now, "Hermione, you gave me an idea"

"Do I want to know?"

"Probally not, but your going to know what it is, because your curiousity will get the best of you"

"Draco," she said cautiously, "What are you doing?"

Slowly he walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment, grabbing the quill he scribbled some things down on the parchment and after about a minute he hand the paper to Hermione, Giving her a kiss on the lips, and saying , "Your it," and with a moment of thought he added, "again?"

"Draco? What is going on?"

"Read the Paper" he smiled evilly, only imagining what her reaction would be.

She opened the paper and read out lound

"_Dear Receiver of THE KISS,_

_You have been tagged. This means you are "it". The rules of the game are simple really and are as follows…_

_You must kiss a person of any gender. Where? On the lips._

_You can't tell the person you are going to kiss, that you are going to kiss them, you just… do it_

_You have to kiss the person in the view of at least 1 personeople._

_You may ask ONE, and only one person for help_

_you must hand this to the person, at the time of the kiss_

_after you pass on THE KISS you have to do all of the above_

_If in any way you do not fulfill the rules of this game, I have the right to jinx hex, or other wise do some thing to make you continue the game._

_Oh yeah, I forgot you cannot kiss the person that kissed you._

_Have fun!_

_Love, _

_Your Kisser, _Draco you cannot be serious."

"Yes I can"

"Well, I know you can but you can't actually make me do this"

"Yes I can"

"Is that all you can say? Yes I can, you do realize that I have to kiss somebody that is not you right"

"No and Yes"

"and your alright with this?"

"No and Yes"

"What are you a Parrot?"

Draco smiled like a child, "Mione, want a cracker"

"No, Mione want a vase"

"Why does Mione want a vase?"

"So, Mione can whack Draco's head with it"

"Okay I'm done"

"Good for you"

"C'mon Hermione Please just do it, for me" he batted his eyelashes, and looked at her like a puppy that was being left all alone.

"Fine, let's get this over and done with"

"So who should I kiss?" she asked choosing him as her help.

"Some one from Gryffindor"

"Like?"

"that finnagin boy, I mean he won't know what hit him, the others that were in the room with us, would know that we were up to something"

"Okay, I have my target, know what's my plan?"

"I'll tell you on the way there"

Hermione and Draco walked through the portrait hole, they kissed and split up. Hermione walking over to Seamus who was sitting on the arm chair in front of the fire, and Draco going over to Harry and Ron.

Hermione took a seat on Seamus's lap immediately starting to flirt with him.

Harry and Ron just looked at Draco, "What the hell is going on?" they both said in unison.

"You'll find out soon enough"

When Hermione finally kissed Seamus, She pulled away not inches from his face, leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Your it"

Draco immediately burst out laughing, which started the rumer that he had gone nutters.

Silently Hermione handed him the paper, got off his lap and walked over to Draco, "Are you happy now?"

"Very"

A/N: i honestly had a dream about this, i don't know why i just did then i was like i should write this in my fanfiction... and hear it is... but it sounded better in my head, o well i hope you liked it, it wasn't the best of the chapters but it'll do... for now

Toodles,

Jasmine


	14. Chapter 14: Kissy Kissy

Disclaimer: I dunno what your talking about I own harry potter…you believe me right?.. Yes… OMG… What… You're a dork! (for those of you who don't get it I don't really own it and I don't plan on getting sued...)

A/N: Sorry I havn't updated in a while but, school is stupid and now it is over so this fanfiction is going to get a makeover!!!

Chapter 12: Kissy Kissy

Seamus stared at the letter while Hermione and Draco watched with looks of humor and questioning on their faces.

"So which one of you helped her", he asked, looking at Ron, Seamus and Draco.

"I did, cheese head what else would I be doing in here?" Draco said pointedly.

"You could be coming to visit me"Harry said innocently.

"I could, but I'm not"

"Hmmm… let's see I get to kiss anyone I want, with a good reason, I like this game already"

"So who's gonna help you?." Hermione said thoughtfully

"Oh you'll see"

The Next Day

Seamus was tired. He and Neville had stayed up until two' o' clock but they were ready to carry out the passing of The Kiss today. He was slightly apprehensive until Neville told him it was all clear. He put on Harry's invisibility cloak and slipped into the Great Hall. She was sitting at her house table as usual and talking to her friends… as usual. What she didn't know was that today she would be tagged and have to pass on The Kiss to someone else.

Seamus's target was Padma Patil. Neville had decided that this was a good target because she had no idea what was going on.

She was standing up. Now was the time to do it. Seamus quickly took out his wand and shouted SUSPENDO. She immediately shot into the air and hung upside down a few feet from the floor. Her friends were trying their best to get her down with no success. Dumbledore, having guessed what was going on, asked the teachers to remain seated. Seamus threw the cloak off of his shoulders and walked right up to Padma and planted a kiss right on her lips. He pulled back looking as if he had just won the lottery

"Padma", he said in a ringing voice, "You are it!"

A/N: I know short chapter but the big KABOOM is coming up soon so just wait a little be patient... it will get better... I hope again I am sorry for the long wait and the scrawny little chapter that was posted


	15. Chapter 15: Nearly Over

Chapter 15: Nearly Over

The weeks had gone by the game of kiss tag had been long forgotten and school was finally over for the large group.

It had been about a year, from being locked in the god forsaken room, that they had been in for several days.

Almost everyone went their separate ways and things went smoothly, until Draco decided that he wanted to see Hermione again.

He just showed up, at her apartment during the Christmas holidays, and spent it at Grimmauld Place, With Hermione, the Weasley's, Ron's new fiancé Luna, (Pansy had long broken up with him), Ginny's boyfriend Blaise, who had been together since the room, Harry, who was all alone and Remus. The last few days ended in a blazing row between Draco and Hermione which was solved when she smacked him across the face and he responded by yanking her into his arms and snogging her senseless. Mrs. Weasley had to douse them with a bucket of ice water before they would stop.

Draco and Hermione had been nauseatingly inseparable ever since.

So Draco knew that he was perfectly welcome at this quintessentially Weasley celebration. As Dumbledore's protégé, Hermione's boyfriend, and Ron's groomsman, he had every right to take part of the festivities instead of merely observing from the sidelines.

But he still didn't feel quite comfortable being out in the center of the party. There was still a part of him, a small, heavily shielded part of him that only Hermione had ever accessed or understood, that couldn't believe that the cold, emotionally vacant life that he had led as his father's son was truly over. As a child, he had dreamed of friends who cared about him, and a warm, loving family, and he was more than a little afraid that he would wake up back in Malfoy manor and discover that this was just another of his far-fetched fantasies. He was afraid to get too close, afraid to enjoy it too much, for fear that it would all melt away.

Acting in concert with that insecure part of his psyche was the much more publicly vaunted part of Draco that told anyone who'd listen that all the Weasleys' and their friends acted like bloody fools when they were drunk, and that he wouldn't behave in such a manner for all the galleons in Gringotts that weren't already his.

Of course, it didn't help that Mr. Weasley, in his deep and abiding love of all things muggle, had hired a karaoke machine for the evening. Ron, drunk off his arse, was up on the stage at that very moment, dressed up in brown leather trousers and a hideous green dragon skin jacket, looking like a tree on fire and sounding like a dying jackal as he serenaded his fiancé with a chorus of "This is Dedicated to the One I Love." Draco had no idea why Luna was smiling up at him so dreamily. As if his voice wasn't bad enough, Ron had also never heard the muggle song before in his life, and was making up the tune as he went. But Loony Lovegood looked as happy as if he had personally delivered a Crumple-Horned Snorkack to her, tied in a ribbon. Love for Lovegood, it appeared, was deaf as well as blind. Very deaf. And very blind.

Love for Malfoy, on the other hand, had his eyes wide open so that he could see plain as day that Hermione was the most beautiful woman in the world. He couldn't stop the dangerously-close-to-goofy smile that crept over his face as he spotted her seated near the stage along with Luna and the others girls selected as bridesmaids, laughing at Ron's antics on the stage.

He'd have to remember to slip some alcohol into her glass at every meal from now on. With her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling from three glasses of champagne, she looked positively radiant. And she was his. Mostly his. Almost entirely his. Draco instinctively reached into his pocket to make sure the small box was still there. It was. It had been at hand practically every hour of every day for the past month. The only time he didn't have it physically on his person was when he was in the shower, and even then, he brought it with him into the bathroom, carefully hidden under a towel so Hermione wouldn't spot it. He'd been holding off, working up his courage and strengthening his resolve, but tonight was the night. He would finally ask Hermione to marry him.

She would say yes. He knew she would. That is, he was nearly completely positive that she would. He was... mostly certain she would. He was... well, actually he was in a pretty sizeable panic over whether or not she would accept. That was why he'd been holding off on the actual proposal for a month. He'd found every possible way to stall, up to and including requesting and receiving permission for his proposal from her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley (who she often referred to as her wizarding parents), Dumbledore, Harry and Ron, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Hermione's boss at the ministry, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, and Crookshanks (who had replied by licking his hand and then nipping his finger, an action which Draco interpreted to mean that he had the cat's approval, but if he ever hurt Hermione, he'd face the rest of his life with his eyes scratched out).

When he sent an owl to Viktor Krum as Hermione's first boyfriend and continuing friend, asking for his approval as well, the amused seeker wrote back to him saying that if Draco didn't get off his arse and stop finding excuses to delay his long-awaited proposal, Krum would return to England and ask for Hermione's hand in marriage himself, just so the poor girl wouldn't have to wait any longer for an offer.

The owl had arrived that morning and was the main reason that Draco had decided tonight was the night. He may have asked for Viktor's approval, but that didn't mean that he'd allow that smarmy Bulgarian within fifty kilometers of his Hermione until she had his ring on her finger. Krum would get an invitation to the wedding, of course, and till then, he could damn well stay away.

It wasn't like he was delaying because he didn't love her. Merlin knew, he loved her more than he'd ever dreamed possible. He never thought the day would come when he would love anyone more than himself, but he had to admit, the bushy haired Gryffindor who had been the bane of his existence for so many years had possession of the entirety of his heart. And he was fairly sure that she loved him. She said she did all the time. She said she loved him when he brought her breakfast in bed, and when he surprised her at work, and when she woke up every morning, and just before falling asleep every night. She told him she loved him a dozen times a day and a dozen times more each night in his arms, but he still had trouble believing her.

No one had ever loved him before, and he couldn't help thinking that any day now, she'd change her mind. She'd wake up and realize that she was bloody gorgeous (she never believed him, no matter how many times he told her) not to mention brilliant, charming, sweet, sexy and so damn irresistible that she could have any man she wanted just by snapping her fingers.

She'd realize she could do better than him, and find someone who wasn't so arrogant, so snobbish, so ignorant about everything to do with muggles, not to mention so hopelessly inept in the kitchen.

Someone who didn't pick senseless fights with her just because he thought she was cute when she got worked up.

Someone who could tell her he loved her without stumbling over the words.

She deserved someone like that, and he was deathly afraid that she would come to the same conclusion. Sometimes he wished she was shallow enough that his money, position, and physical beauty, would be enough to tie her to him, even as he admitted that it was her strength of character and complete lack of shallowness that had so completely entranced him.

He'd ask her tonight, he promised himself. He really meant it this time. Honestly, he did. He'd wait until the party was over and they'd gone back to the apartment that they shared, then he'd kiss her, and he'd tell her that he loved her more than anything in the world, and that he wanted her to be his wife. Hopefully, she would be drunk enough at that point to say yes without arguing.

He was so entranced in his thoughts that , he didn't notice when Ron finished his butchering of the song and Hermione took his place on the stage until he heard her sweet, unmistakable voice echoing out through the microphone.

"Ron and Luna, I can't tell you how happy I am for you. I've been waiting this for years, and I'm thrilled that you've finally set a date, and honored that you've invited me to be a part of it. So to thank you, I'm going to do something you've been pestering me to do for weeks. Draco, this song is for you."

Draco jerked in surprise as he heard her speech, accidentally spilling his scotch onto his previously immaculate suit jacket, and not even noticing. Hermione had a beautiful voice, but was very shy about singing in public. Draco had never heard her go beyond humming when she was outside of the shower. He watched, entranced, as she took a deep breath and waited for the music to cue up.

"What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
Its almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you dont think Im crazy when I tell your love is here and now.

A Moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.

Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I cant explain.  
Well I may be dreaming but til I awake..Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this.

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this."

Draco had no idea what nickels or dimes might be, but he didn't care. Every season, every reason, every beginning and end and in between of every day he had left on earth, he wanted to spend with Hermione. Did this song mean... could it possibly mean that she felt the same way?

"The speed of waiting love of all.  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall.  
So let me tell you this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...

He'd never forget his seventeenth birthday, when Hermione surprised him with a party and a cake. He'd never had a birthday cake before. His parents claimed that it was a silly, muggle-derived habit, and always celebrated his birthday with a coldly formal dinner where the main tradition was the consumption of blood stew: a vile concoction that included his own blood as well as the blood of his parents to remind him of the obligations he owed to his blood and his birthright. You couldn't light candles on blood stew. They'd just sink into it, and extinguish themselves. As he blew out the seventeen candles on his birthday cake that year, and every year since, he had wished that his birthdays would ever after include cake and candles and Hermione.

"Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I cant believe its happening to me."

Merlin knew he was in favor of any plan of Hermione's that included kisses. Kissing Hermione was quite possibly his favorite thing to do.

She pulled the wireless microphone out of the microphone stand as she sang this line and descended off the stage, approaching Draco. Dazed and dazzled, he moved towards her, so that they met in the middle of the room, right as she sang the last line.

"Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this"

The background music from the karaoke machine played a few more bars, then trailed off. With the microphone still held to her lips, Hermione spoke again.

"Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?"

Draco, for the first time in his life, was speechless. Mustering all his strength, poise, and self-possession that hadn't been completely wiped out by her question, he managed to pull himself together sufficiently to nod. Hermione handed the microphone over to Ginny who was standing conveniently close by, and threw herself into Draco's arms. Operating on instinct, he caught her and moved his lips against hers as she initiated a kiss. Gradually, his mind started to clear, and he held her tighter, kissed her harder, cradled her closer as he realized what had just happened. She was finally, truly, completely his. He was distracted from his bliss, however, when he felt her pull away from the kiss and start rummaging through his pockets, pulling out the velvet covered box with an exclamation of triumph.

"Finally!" she said, her eyes dancing. "Everyone told me the ring was gorgeous, and I couldn't wait any longer to see it."

"Everyone?" he repeated, confused. Then his eyes narrowed. "Everyone. And just who might everyone be?"

"Well, Ron and Harry were the first to crack and admit that you had come to them to ask their permission. And after they 'fessed up, Mrs. Weasley and my mom told me about the ring you showed them. Once they realized I already knew, everyone else chimed in, as well, and even Crookshanks has been throwing me smug looks. I'm guessing you asked his permission as well?"

"Well," Draco stammered, blushing, "I just wanted to be sure that the people who matter most to you approved of the idea... approved of me. For you." His eyes narrowed again. "Of course, if I had known that they were just going to go blabbing to you, I might have been more discreet." He glared over at the table where Ron and Harry were seated. Wisely, the boys quickly struck up conversations with the people sitting around them pretending that they weren't avidly listening to every word being transmitted through the microphone Ginny was surreptitiously pointing in their direction.

"They didn't blab, Draco. They just broke under cross-examination. I've been friends with them since we were eleven; of course I could tell when they had a secret, and of course I knew how to trick it out of them. They told me weeks ago that you were planning to propose and I've been waiting since then for you to pop the question. Tonight, I got sick of waiting. So," she concluded, handing the ring-box unopened back to him, "is there something you'd like to ask me?"

Her eyes were sparkling with amusement and affection and unabridged love, and Draco felt all of his nervousness and apprehension melt away. With an exceedingly graceful flourish, he dropped to one knee and popped open the ring box, smirking in satisfaction at Hermione's gasp of appreciation at her first sight of the ring.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Her smile in reply was blindingly brilliant as she pulled the ring out of the box. He took it back from her, grabbing hold of her hand and slipping the ring onto her finger. He rose to his feet and grinned as she slipped her arms around his neck and tried to pull him in for a kiss. He resisted.

"Does that mean your answer is yes?" he teased. She grinned.

"Yes," she answered, placing a soft kiss on his lips, oblivious to the bursts of applause from the rest of the room, focusing only on Draco as she stared into his eyes and answered again. "Yes."

A/N: Okay so I never officially said it was over… if you look I said that it was almost over.

But it was bugging me that I didn't have the proper ending and I have been working on this for like a month… I haven't actually seen anyone propose to anyone, just stories…

like one was like, He didn't know whether she wanted to marry him or not so he bought a ring pop, and then an actual ring.

and when he went on the Gondola ride, in Las Vegas, while that weird guy was singing in the back, he pulled out the ring pop, and asked her if she wanted to marry him, and then when she said yes, he put the ring on her finger, (she thought he was joking).

When they got off, he got on one knee, pulled out the ring and asked if she would marry him. she said yes to that too… I was thinking about using that but, I decided against it… I thought it was cute… but that was me well I have to go do other stuff. I will see about working on the 1st chapter of the sequal, but so far every chapter that I have written has gone in the trash… It sucks I know but what can I say?


	16. Chapter 16: The Wedding Dress

A/N: I think this is one of my better chapters… I am sorry for such a long wait but I am moving so whenever I get time…

Chapter 16: The Wedding Dress

"Ginny, Let me in!" Hermione said trying to get through the half opened door.

"No, it's not ready go away!" Ginny replied.

"Ginny it's my flat and wedding dress for that matter" she said finally pushing her way through the door.

"NO! It will be, but for now it is my wedding dress, and its not ready"

"Does it look like my dream dress, like Vera Wang meets Snow White?" she asked plopping down on the couch.

"No… It's better"

"Yay!" Hermione Squealed.

"This is so exciting!"

"But the dress still isn't ready, so you need to find something else to do with yourself, chop! chop!"

"You're such a grouch when Blaise isn't around, how long till he get's back?"

"A couple of hours…" popping her head out from behind the curtain, "Just in time for your rehearsal party, which like your dress is a total surprise."

"I hate surprises" Hermione groaned.

"Not these you don't. I promise" she said sweetly, then added "Now, get out of here"

A couple hours later Hermione was back to see the dress, blindfolded she stated, "okay this is weird normally it's the groom who can't see the dress, not the bride"

"Okay, quit whining. Now are you ready?"

"Yes please"

"Alright! Hermione Jean Granger I now pronounce you," pausing to take the blind fold off, "fabulous!" Hermione looked in the mirror her eyes wide, and her mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish… only one word could describe it. Hideous.

"Do you love it?"

"…"

"You're speechless!!! I knew you would be!!!"

"Wow… wow Ginny this is ummm…" she said clapping her hands together.

"You're Welcome, Thank you so much for asking me to be your maid of honor. I LOVE WEDDINGS"

Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth tears streaming from her eyes.

Hermione stood in front of the mirror long after Ginny left… it was just so…_ ugly_.

"Wow… sorry I'm not supposed to see you're wedding dress," Draco said opening the door, "right?"

"Its okay, this _is not_ my wedding dress."

"It isn't?"

"No, it's supposed to be, but there is no way that I am getting married in this frock, I asked Ginny to make me something simple and elegant and instead she makes me something that is so… Ginny!"

"Well maybe you should wear it anyway," getting an incredulous look from Hermione he explained, "Ginny is your maid of honor, and you did ask her to make the dress right?"

"Sooo…" Hermione said with a drooping face.

"So she would be crushed if you didn't wear it."

"Oh no." She said falling on the couch.

"Well it doesn't matter what you wear because either way you are going to look beautiful," he said kissing her on the cheek.

Then picking up the fluff at the bottom of the dress, "Except for maybe in this thing…"

"Oh shut up!" she said pushing him away.

A few minutes later Ginny walked in, "Hey buddy, I know I said I was done with the dress, but I came up with a fantastic idea, it involves feathers, but tasteful feathers, so don't freak out."

"I'm just going to leave you two alone now." Draco said backing away from Ginny and towards the door.

"Okay… ummm… I need to talk to you about the dress"

"Okay…"

"I know you worked really hard on this," pausing when Ginny nodded her head in appreciation, "and I love you for it, I just don't know if its me…"

Ginny's smile faded, "You don't like it?"

"NO! It's not that I don't like it, its just that it's a little… maybe you could take it down a notch, you know?"

"I worked really hard on this."

"I know you did, like I said…"

"and you hate it!"

"I don't hate it, I just want something simpler."

"It is simple"

"Ginny your putting feathers on it!" she said on the verge of tears

She got off the couch, "Fine, why don't you wear that stupid green hat and a pair of slacks for all I care."

"Ginny you don't need to get nasty--"

"You can insult my fashion sense, but I can't insult yours?"

"All I'm saying is that I want something a little closer to the picture."

"Right, a little closer to the picture…Okay so if you want to go shopping and get something a little closer the picture why don't you go to Walmart I am sure they are having a sale!" stomping towards the door.

"Oh!!!! Well you would know wouldn't you!"

SLAM!

"DON"T BREAK MY DOOR!!!!!!!"

Pow. Womp.Woosh.

"Wow…" Draco had walked into the room only to find Hermione beating up a punching bag, "Anyone I know?"

"Mostly me, I talked to Ginny!" still beating up the bag.

"Merlin"

"I have never seen anyone go from so thrilled to so hurt to really mean so quickly," grabbing water from the fridge, "and that was just me!"

"So what are you going to do? I mean besides pretending she's a big fluffy bag and beating all the fluff out."

"I'm going to apologize and hope she forgives me."

"That's my 'Mione"

"Come on get dressed we got to go."

"Where?"

"The rehearsal party"

"Oh snap, I forgot"

Ginny walked into the club where everyone was preparing for the rehearsal party.

"Well, well, as usual Ginny Weasley shows up when all the work is done," Luna said sarcastically.

"Sorry I had some things to take care of."

"What happened a crumple horned snorkack chased you down."

"No—"

"I think I am going to go hide the knives" Luna said as Hermione walked in the door.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I'm sorry," they said in unison, hugging awkwardly.

"I was being selfish, I wasn't listening to you."

"And I was so wrapped up in what I wanted the dress to be that I freaked out a little, I would love to wear your dress."

"that's really nice but, I think you might want to save the love until after the dinner tonight."

A/N: please R&R


End file.
